The Day The Crimson Petals Fell
by obligation-of-the-privileged
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, is just your average seventeen year old girl, she goes to school, hangs out with her friends, and aspires to become the head of her family business. Only, Lucy has one big secret, she is also a vampire slayer, who goes to a night school, crawling with the very thing she despises, Vampires. Can Lucy get revenge for her family, or will she fall?
1. Chapter 1

Hey love's, so this is my very first fan fiction it's a Fairy Tail fan fiction. I own nothing Fairy Tail is written by the amazing Hiro Mashima. I kind of came up with this idea to make Lucy a vampire slayer who get's kicked out of a hefty amount of schools across the country, and now she ends up in the only school that'll take her, and it just happens to be a school for vampires. I know not very original, but I thought it'd be fun. I hope you all enjoy loves.

Lucy Heartfillia was definitely what you may call, a coat of many colors. Lucy was originally an orphan who was eventually adopted by Jude and Layla Heartfillia into the well known Heartfillia mafia clan, but Jude and Layla passed away in an accident. Well the news said it was an accident, but Lucy knew that those damn vampires targeted them. Lucy never forgave what happened and became a Vampire slayer unbeknownst to the Heartfillia clan who was still looking after her. Unfortunately her slaying got Lucy into a great deal of trouble, and so she was constantly being kicked out of different schools, and this is the point that we are at today.

"Miss Lucy Heartfillia this is the last straw, we can no longer afford to put up with delinquent behavior." Lucy just listened and nodded as the Principal continued to scold her in front of her Maid. "I am sorry Miss Heartfilia, but you are expelled from this academy." This was a talk Lucy was all too familiar with, and she wished she wasn't, but who else would protect the world from those blood sucking bastards. When the talk was finished Lucy and her Maid left; Lucy was already numb when it came to being kicked out of schools, so she barely noticed what was going on when the car was taking off until her maid Virgo snapped her back to reality. "Miss Lucy I am sorry to tell you but there are no schools in the area nor in this country that'll take you anymore."

"Wait what? What do you mean? I can't not go to school anymore. What am I supposed to do I don't wanna be a drop out. I wanna bring the family name honor."

"I am sorry Miss Lucy, but you should've thought of that before you blew up your cafeteria. I mean seriously how did you even manage to do that."

"It was quite easy actually just some baby powder, calcium, magnesium, and a touch of sodium, and...-",

Ivan, Lucy's butler just face palmed himself on account of Lucy's obliviousness. "Miss Lucy can't you tell a rhetorical question when you hear one? Anyways I got you into a boarding school in Magnolia, a small city in the country of Fiore, called Fairy Tail it is the only school I can get to take you. I've already sent your stuff ahead for you. Your flight leaves later tonight."

Lucy said her goodbyes, changed into more comfortable clothes, and grabbed her whip and a small pocket knife just in case on the off chance there were any vampires on this flight with her that needed to be gutted or beheaded. Lucy did not know much about flight protocol, but luckily she didn't have to because apparently the Heartfilia clan has a set of private jets she knew nothing about, and seeing as she was in a mafia clan Lucy's family Pilots didn't really have the nerve to pat her down to see if she was packing anything on her. Lucy's flight was a long one, but seeing as daylight never broke she guessed that they had flown over the international date line at some point. When Lucy's flight had finally stopped she had arrived in magnolia a few minutes before midnight not knowing what she'd be getting herself into just yet.

The Pilot had offered to escort her," Are you sure you wouldn't like me to escort you to your school? I mean you never know who's out there."

"It's alright Sir I'll be fine, but thank you for offering. I wanted to stop to eat first anyways I wouldn't want you to go out of your way for my sake. Go be with your families." Lucy said softly, with a smile on her face, meaning every word. A lot of people thought of mafia clans as bad, and don't get me wrong, some of them were, but most used their money and connections to help keep their communities safe, rebuild and re-home after natural(or unnatural) disasters, even help families having a financial crisis, for the most part free of charge(except for the financial crisis part). Most mafia clans worked with the people to better the communities, helped teach them how to properly govern their own money to keep themselves out of debt, and tried their hardest to keep everyone happy; bad things sometimes did happen, but 99% of the time it was between clans, and never geared towards the public.

"Thank you Miss Heartfillia. You really are much kinder than people say."

Lucy waved at the two pilots before walking off into the city. Unfortunately things wouldn't be very peaceful for long. One of the two pilots walked off following Lucy into the town after telling the first pilot he had another flight to attend to.

Lucy had found a quaint little pub in the city of Magnolia the only place still open in fact. 'Wow. This really is a small town most places are open until at least 12:30 in my town and that's just on the weekdays' Lucy thought. Behind the bar Lucy spotted an enticingly charming young man with unruly pink hair, and piercing green eyes in his work shirt and black pant, boy did Lucy love a guy in uniform. Eventually when the young man looked back up at Lucy she had realized that she was staring so she averted her eyes, before coughing, and then giving him a small smile.

After Lucy pondered for a minute about what she'd have gently tapping her finger to her chin. "I'll have your best burger, fried cheese sticks, onion rings, an ice cream Sunday, your pretzels with beer cheese, and... a Dr. Pepper."

The young man just looked at the beautiful young lady before turning around to get what she had ordered. "As you wish."

Lucy had blushed a bit at the young man's forwardness and then quickly shook herself out of it. 'No Lucy, just no. You have no time to date cute bar backs you are a Vampire slayer, and a student, and in line to be the head of my families clan when I graduate in just a couple of years.'

The bar back quickly came back with Lucy's food. " Here ya go Miss."

"Oh thank you, so much...-", "Natsu. The names Natsu."

"Well Thank you Natsu. I'm starving and this looks delicious." Lucy stated before quickly and thoroughly digging into her food.

"Boy you sure can eat. Can't you."

"What's... That... Supposed...To... Mean." Lucy said in between bites of food.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, so long as you're happy Miss."

"It's not Miss. I'm just Lucy. I just moved here I'm supposed to start school at Fairy Tail Academy in the morning."

"Oh well then nice to meet you. Just Lucy." Natsu reached out a hand for Lucy to shake.

Just then someone burst into the pub. "It's time to finish what has been started three years ago." It was the second pilot from the plane, the one who never spoke. Turns out that damn pilot is a vampire.

Lucy slowly stood up, hand resting on her whip ready to attack at any given moment. "Natsu stay behind me. This can get dangerous." Then the vampire lunged at her, and at that moment Lucy cracked her whip so fast it looked like lightning and sounded like thunder. Without even moving Lucy had the vampire immobile and squealing like a pig as his leg went flying behind the bar. Then suddenly with another quick flick of her wrist Lucy decapitated the vampire with her whip leaving the monster silent. When Lucy had turned to see if Natsu was okay she saw the kitchen burning as Natsu grabbed her by the wrist quickly dragging her out of the bar.

Natsu had no clue what was going on; he did know one thing though, things were about to get a lot more exciting in magnolia, that and he kind of liked the way Lucy's warm hand felt in his.

"Uhm, Natsu. Where are you taking my exactly?" Lucy said as she was fidgeting trying to win her arm back.

"We're going to Fairy Tail Academy!"

Lucy scrunched her face trying to decide what to make of the moment before ultimately deciding to just trust the man since it was way too late to argue. When Lucy and Natsu finally got to the Academy he took her straight to Dean Makarov's office.

"Well it was nice meeting you Lucy. Hope I'll be seeing you around school sometime soon", and with that he waved goodbye before shutting himself out. 'Man is that girl stupid killing a vampire so close to school grounds.' Natsu thought to himself.

"Hello Miss Heartfillia. I am Dean Makarov."

"Very pleased to meet your acquaintance Sir." Lucy exclaimed as cheerfully as she could at two in the morning.

"I do not know if you have been told anything about this school, but since our students are special, the school is run a bit differently. You see we are a night school, and we have special courses that cater to everyone's individuality, we have certain trips, as well as quests you can do that may cater to your needs. Since you just arrived I will get your uniform, your room key, and show you to your room. You can start tomorrow evening classes start at 6pm sharp."

"Thank you Dean." With that Lucy shut her door, and dove onto her bed on what she believed to be her side of the room since her stuff was there. "So it's a night school eh. That's odd." Lucy said to herself sleepily; she didn't even manage to change clothes before she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey love's, so this is my very first fan fiction it's a fairy tail fan fiction. I own nothing Fairy Tail is written by the amazing Hiro Mashima. I hope you all enjoy loves.

When Lucy woke up it was a little past noon, which was late for her, but she figured was probably pretty early for night school students, so she decided to pull out her new book and see how far see could get before 3pm. Lucy was on a role with her new book half way done in less than an hour, but then she noticed her roommate stirring in her sleep. All the shuffling must've been disturbing her roommate, so Lucy decided to get dressed and go out into town for something to eat. When Lucy walked outside of the building she noticed how lovely Magnolia was everything about it screamed hospitable, and she really could use a bit of a break from slaying, maybe she would be able to stay at this school, but something inside her knew this peacefulness wouldn't last long.

Lucy decided to have lunch at a cafe near the school, some place called Island 8 or something. Being a slayer took a lot of energy and a lot of work so Lucy usually had rather big meals this time Lucy had a sandwich, dongo, chocolate pretzels, and fried cheese sticks, with an over sized strawberry milkshake. Lucy was determined to eat it all, but her appetite was soon spoiled when two men walked up to her.

"Hey there missy wanna come hang with us."

"Uhm no thanks. I would rather not." Lucy said, with boredom ringing through her voice.

"Oh come on. You're a girl, and we're guys. We can just all go hang out and be together."

Oh was this man's prowess pissing Lucy of, and if that wasn't bad enough one of the two men had the audacity to put his hand on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy was, so done and what's worst her appetite was completely ruined by the two dimwits, she had enough, so she very quickly grabbed one of the guys wrist and threw him sending him flying into the other one leaving the two sprawled out on the floor. Lucy very calmly walked over the two men before asking one of the waitresses to wrap up what was left of her food for her, and that those two men would be paying, and to make sure that they took out a nice tip for themselves when they did so.

When Lucy got back to the commons she noticed she was still the only person awake so she sat down in the main hall and started reading again. Then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, so she dropped her book and looked up noticing Natsu.

"Oh hey there. I didn't know you went to this school Natsu?"

Natsu just grinned at her rubbing the back of his neck. "Yup. I go here."

Natsu knew exactly when Lucy had left the commons and came back. Lucy had this incredible smell, a little sweet almost like the smell of sugar cane, fresh like a mixture of baby powder and fresh milk, and a slight something else like maybe sandalwood mixed with some kind of metallic scent, not a bad metallic scent, but a soft one kind of like rain. Lucy had a scent like no other be they vampire or human, and he was drawn to it like a dog to a juicy bone.

Lucy let out a sigh, before finally breaking the silence, "Sorry about last night. If this is too awkward I can leave. I didn't expect to get attacked last night or I wouldn't have come into your bar making trouble."

"Don't even worry about it. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Really, you mean it. Thanks Natsu!" Lucy jumped up and threw her arms around Natsu at first only startling him, but then her scent came peaking through enticing him a little too much, so without thinking twice, and against his better judgment he bit her. Natsu bit Lucy, and suddenly his world went blank he couldn't stop himself, he was dug in and drinking her dry. Then suddenly there was a sharp pain in Natsu's side, and he let go and Lucy fell back into her original seat eyes glued on Natsu one hand covering the wound, and the other hand holding a plastic fork covered in blood, but not any blood his blood.

Suddenly it was Lucy who broke the silence again," You. You're a vampire."

Natsu was still laying on the floor holding his side in pain staring at Lucy through half lidded eyes, "And you're a slayer."

The two were staring each other down completely ready to throw down, but then against his better judgment Natsu sighed getting up before grabbing Lucy's arm and breaking their stair down. "Come on let's get out of here before the other's come down here to inspect the scent of fresh blood.." Then Natsu pulled Lucy outside and to his little house in the woods outside of town. He quickly shut the door and looked out the blinds for a minute making sure they weren't being followed before turning around and seeing a very angry girl staring back at him from the opposite corner of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

So just before I get started I am totally sure you all have noticed a couple of things; yes the characters are OOC, but I mean The guild is a school specifically for Vampires, and Lucy is a Vampire slayer. I promise I totally did that on purpose loves. Anyways these characters nor Fairy Tail belong to me, they all belong to the amazing Mr. Hiro Mashima, also please feel free to give feedback whether it is good or bad that'd really help tons. Thank you my loves.

It's already been a week at Fairy Tail Academy, and Lucy still wasn't quite used to everything. She couldn't imagine how an average human would cope if they were in her situation, but she did her best to fit in, even with Natsu putting in his two cents every chance he got. There were a few things Lucy did have to admit she enjoyed about her situation; she loved her new found freedom, her classes, her roommate 'as well as their book swap program', and Lucy also took a fondness to this little blue cat that would visit her dorm sometimes. With all that being said Lucy couldn't say she hated it there.

"Hey Luigi, guess what I just found out."

"What now Natsu? What could you possibly want? Can't you tell when someone's busy?", Lucy motioned to the homework spread across the table she and Levy were sitting at.

"Pssshhh... That's not important you have your entire life to study. Anyways I think you're really gonna wanna hear this."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you here. I have to tell you in private. It's a secret." Natsu leaned in, to whisper in Lucy's ear.

A tall, beautiful vampire, with long white hair, 'the same one that showed Lucy to her room when she first arrived', had just passed behind Natsu as he was speaking, and had suddenly started jumping, and squealing in delight making the group at the table jump. "Oh my goodness how delightful? Natsu has finally found a girl he wants to show a good time."

"It's not like that Mira." Natsu half squeaked.

"No need to be shy Natsu."

Scratch that Lucy hated this place.

"Shy? I ain't shy. Besides who would wanna do something like that with her?" Natsu motioned towards Lucy. "I just have to relay a message for her that's it." Suddenly frustrated with the situation he had been put in for trying to help Lucy; Natsu stormed off to his home not noticing a certain vampire slayer that had decided to tail him.

As Natsu went to slam the door Lucy caught it quickly following in behind him.

"Alright Natsu. Talk."

Natsu jumped a bit a little surprised at the unexpected company. "Actually, I found a school nearby. A human school that you can enroll in, so that you can be with your own kind."

At first it was just a chuckle, then a giggle, but it very quickly turned into stomach pinching laughter that made Lucy have to sit down for a minute to catch her breath. Natsu was just staring at her in the most innocent form of confusion there was. Once Lucy caught her breath she stood back up to lean back against the wall as if nothing had happened. "Thanks for your concern Natsu, really, but the thing is the entire reason I'm at this school is because no other school will take me. You see I may have, kind of sort of blew up my last school's cafeteria."

Natsu looked at Lucy in questioning disbelief. "You did what now?"

Lucy just looked at Natsu spreading her hands to try and show her best example of the impact simply stating one word, "Boom."

Natsu looked at Lucy blinking a couple of times before doubling over in laughter, "Now I definitely don't want you at my school." Natsu teased still laughing causing Lucy to join him in his laughter. "How did you even manage to blow up an entire cafeteria?"

"Oh well it was actually quite simple really just some baby powder, sulfur, magnesium, sodium, and a bit of calcium." Lucy had paused a moment thinking Natsu would stop her like everyone always did when Lucy spoke of her science projects, but when she looked up and saw that Natsu was genuinely interested she continued. "You see when you put elements that don't like each other in a tight enough space they'll do whatever they can, as quickly as they can to get away from each other."

"You really do know your stuff don't you Vampire slayer?"

"Yeah, well I kinda had to when you grow up the way I did you don't have much room for error, but then again I did just blow up a cafeteria." Lucy suddenly fell back as a certain blue cat launched itself at her head, but missed landing on her chest. "Hey I know you. You're the cat that sneaks into my room during the day."

"That's Happy he's my friend. We've been together for as long as I can remember."

"Oh. Well then. It is a pleasure to officially have met your acquaintance Happy. My name is Lucy." Lucy said with a smile, and a small giggle that made Natsu's pulse jump.

Suddenly a strong knock came at Natsu's door asking for a Miss Heartfilia. Lucy shook her head violently motioning for Natsu to get rid of the person looking for her, and much to his surprise he did.

"So what was that about?"

"Just my body guard Capricorn. He probably came to talk about business, or something that's going on at the estates, or a job he wants me to accompany him on. I'm just surprised it took him this long to get here. I love him I really do, but right now I would rather him be a blood sucking vampire coming to drain every last drop of my blood at least that would be easier to deal with."

Natsu was hurt by Lucy's remark, but only long enough for anger to settle in. "Is that all you see us as? Blood sucking vampires?"

Lucy just realized the hurt in Natsu's voice, and tried to explain herself, but she couldn't.

"I'll have you know it was your kind that murdered my family right in front of my eyes. They didn't hurt anyone, they were peaceful, and were always teaching me to be kind towards all others no matter who it is, but those slayers killed them anyways. And for what nothing more than sport, or some insignificant kill list." Natsu said, with pure disgust in his voice.

"Would you shut up, and quit pretending like you know everything. I'm not a part of some team, or organization. I chose this on my own, and do it on my own none of my family know about this including Capricorn. Do you want to know why I blew up that cafeteria, I did it because there was a little girl no older than eight years old and a group of vampires tore her body limb from limb and left her body on display for me to see as some kind of sick joke, so I blew up the cafeteria with myself and the girls shredded body still inside."

At this point Natsu was filled with so many mixed up emotions that he was shaking, and Lucy was on the verge of tears. "Look I don't think all vampires are bad that would be as ignorant as assuming all people were good, and I would never kill anything or anyone for mere sport. I do it to survive." Lucy paused for a moment before continuing softly. "You see Natsu, you weren't the only one who lost your family in front of your eyes."

Natsu looked up at Lucy with wide eyes, "Luce... you don't have to-".

"About three years ago my family, and I were coming back home in our families carriage. It was dark, cold, and rainy, but we were all laughing and smiling, it was such a great rainy night. It didn't stay that way for long though it only took a second, and then all of a sudden our carriage was flipped over, and I woke up to my parents screams as I watched their throats get torn up, and everyone else that was with us was already dead and scattered amongst the trees. When my mom hit the ground with tears, and blood streaming down her face the very last thing I heard her say was run, and so I did what I was told. When I got home covered in bruises, sweat, blood, and rain that was when I decided I would Do what it takes to avenge the death of my family."

Lucy was trembling, and was so quiet she didn't even know she had been crying until Natsu had walked over to gently remove a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry Luce. It was never my intention for you to relive the past. I am so sorry I got mad."

"It's okay. It felt good to let it all out. I've never told anyone this before. I definitely haven't cried before, not since the accident anyways." Lucy gently chuckled before grabbing Natsu's surprisingly warm wrist before placing her face into his palm, gently smiling. "Thank you Natsu. I'm sorry too, you really aren't that bad."

The two had sat there in a comfortable silence for a while, that is until a sudden intensity filled the air making the two feel somewhat awkward. "So... Anyways I am gonna head back to my room and catch what little sleep I can before classes start."

"Yeah you probably should. Preferably before you blow up my house."

"Ooo.. No promises there bud." The two broke into their last rather contagious fit of laughter for the night before Lucy happily strode off back to her room. Maybe, just maybe things were finally getting better for Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

So, there's a pretty good chance that things are going to get pretty intense after this chapter. I am not going to spoil anything, and I'm not 100% sure how angsty I want to get. Anyways here's part three loves; please enjoy. Fairy Tail and the characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

Even with lack of sleep Lucy found herself waking up rather early again; finally frustrated she threw her covers of herself, slipped into a summer dress and some slip on shoes, before grabbing her whip and book to leave. You would've thought that being up practically all night would've made Lucy at least a little bit tired, but no it didn't, not in the slightest. Lucy figured a bit of fresh, morning air would do her some good.

Lucy decided to sit at a fountain outside of the academy grounds right near the town and read her book. All Lucy knew was that she needed to get out of her own head, and thanks to the new book she traded Levy for she would be able to do just that. Unfortunately just as Lucy began to lose herself in her new book, some random guy approached her making Lucy sigh in defeat as she closed her book and placed it down next to herself.

"What?"

"You here alone sweet's"

"And what's it to you?" Lucy asked smugly.

"Because today is your lucky day!"

Lucy just had to laugh a bit at this guy for a minute, " Oh really? How so?"

"You see my sweet, I am going to make you my girl."

Lucy looked at the random guy wide eyed before doubling over in laughter. "Thanks, but no thanks." After this the guy was rather angry, and grabbed her not noticing a certain pink haired vampire nearby.

"Hey! Didn't the girl say no."

"What's it to you?!"

Natsu just stared at the guy his eyes so intensely green, they were nearly brown. "You see when a girl says no, what she really means is no."

The guy went to wrap his arm around Lucy, but then suddenly the poor guy found himself lying on the ground seeing stars. "Next time a girl says no, Don't touch her got that. I swear men can be so dumb."

Natsu just looked at Lucy dumb struck before laughing, and giving her the biggest grin she had ever seen from him. "Looks like you didn't need my help anyways."

"Nope. Not at all. I mean if I can handle myself with a vampire I can definitely handle myself with some random guy."

"Yeah I can see that. You're pretty good."

"You'd better believe it." Lucy awkwardly laughed rubbing the back of her head. "So, do you wanna try me out."

It took a second for Natsu to actually hear the words Lucy said, but the second those words had registered Natsu found himself choking on his own spit, and desperately needing a drink. "Say what now?"

"Do you wanna go at it?"

"Luce look, you're a beautiful girl, but we barely know each other and-",

"Uhm Natsu?"

"Plus I'm really not ready for this-",

"Ewe! Natsu no!" Lucy couldn't suppress the laughter that was bubbling over. "I meant fight. Do you wanna see what I can do? I mean you're a vampire so you must be at least good enough to hold your own against me."

Natsu faced palmed, before running his hand through his hair, "Ugh sorry Luce, that was probably awkward." Lucy walked over the guy that was still lying on the ground to get closer to Natsu.

"Maybe just a little. It's my fault for not being more clear. Besides I'm saving myself."

"I feel sorry for that bastard." Natsu looked up still a little flushed.

"Well don't I'm not saving myself for a certain person or anything, but if I can't avenge my parents deaths and end up dying I would rather not have someone waiting for me to come home. It just sounds a little bit cruel." Lucy said looking at the ground.

"Maybe, but I think that there are some people that are worth waiting for. Even after death." Natsu smiled gently at Lucy, "But, I will totally kick your ass when it comes to fighting."

Lucy looked up at Natsu with a mischievous grin quickly spreading across her face, "In your dreams." Lucy quickly drew out her whip and flicked her wrist attempting to grab Natsu by his ankle, but she missed hitting the ground obliterating the cobble stone before her. When the dust cleared Natsu was perched at the top of the academy's gate.

"Wow Luce. Holding back just isn't anywhere in your vocabulary, is it."

"Oh please if you couldn't dodge that you wouldn't be worth my time."

"Oh no miss make no mistake, you know that I never said I didn't like it." Natsu flew at Lucy foot first, only to have Lucy block with her own equally powerful kick. Natsu used the force of Lucy's kick to turn and kick at her with his other foot this time she grabbed him by his ankle and tossed him towards the fountain, so he did a quick flip to launch himself off of the fountain head first at Lucy, which busted the little cherub statue. At this point in their fight a good amount of the school came out to investigate all the noise.

"You better keep dreamin' if you think you're gonna win this one Luigi!"

"Oh I'm winning this one Natsu; I couldn't lose this fight even if I wanted to!" Lucy quickly grabbed her whip again flicking her wrist and this time affectively grabbing Natsu by his own wrist sending him flying towards the ground, but then he flipped again tugging the whip causing Lucy to fly at him, so she went ahead and let herself hit him in the stomach, knees first toppling them both to the ground. When Lucy went to punch Natsu, he flipped them both over sending them both flying into the academies gate causing it to shatter. Just when the fight was starting to heat up they were both interrupted by a beautiful, scarlet haired vampire, named Erza, who just happened to be the teacher's pet.

"Both of you stop this at once!" Erza roared at them.

"Natsu and Lucy stopped, slightly scared of the tone in Erza's voice, with their right hand wrapped around the others neck, as well as both of their left hands raised in the air balled into fists. "Now drop your hands." Natsu and Lucy looking slightly disappointed that their fight had come to a halt slowly looked at each other, and then back at Erza. "Now!.!."

Both Natsu and Lucy dropped their hands hanging their heads down sad that their fun had come to an end. "Yes ma'am" they both stated.

"Alright now. Let's go to the Dean and see if we can't get this mess sorted out." Erza sighed.

When Erza turned around Lucy quickly elbowed Natsu in the gut before running up to the scarlet haired vampire, and spinning on her heels to stick out her tongue at Natsu silently mouthing two simple words that even the most novice lip reader would understand. "I Win."

Natsu just smiled before racing up to the two girls. Natsu didn't know a lot, but he knew that he definitely liked this girl.

"I'm sorry Dean Makarov. I promise I never meant to destroy the front of the school grounds. Please don't expel me." Lucy said, with panic eminent in her tone.

"My dear I would never expel a good student like you."

"Oh thank you so much." Lucy stated with hearts in her eyes.

"However you two will not go unpunished. Kitchen Duty for a month for the both of you." Never mind Natsu hated Lucy.

Later on after classes ended Natsu would definitely be getting some sweet revenge on Lucy for getting him into this mess. However his revenge backfired and they both ended up covered in dish water, sweat, and bruises before heading back to their rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Day The Crimson Petals Fell**

I hope you enjoy this chapter really, and thank you so much for your love and support. Neither Fairy Tail nor the characters belong to me, they all belong to Mr. Mashima.

Finally Lucy was syncing to her new schedule. Other then when Happy snuck into her room now and again to play or cuddle, Lucy slept until her alarm went off. Except for this day Lucy had broke her alarm the afternoon before because all she wanted was the noise to stop, unfortunately Natsu and Lucy ended up having another heated water battle making their work twice as long taking them well into the morning hours. Now here Levy was the angel that she is waking Lucy up late after noticing that Lucy never came down to the commons. Unfortunately as luck would have it this gave Lucy exactly 10 whole minutes to shower, dry her hair, brush her teeth, get dressed, and get to the campus to go to class.

"My week has really started off pretty damn grubby." Lucy sighed.

"Yeah, but I gotta admit it was rather fascinating watching you get ready like that Lu. I mean there isn't one other vamp I've seen get ready so quickly."

"This is all Natsu's fault."

"Did I hear my name?" Natsu said in the snarkiest tone he could muster.

"Yup Lu here was talking about how much she misses you."

"As if." Lucy said, still slightly irritated, causing Levy to giggle.

"Awe how sweet, to know how much you care. Beside It is not my fault you overslept."

"Yes it is."

"Natsu you dunked my head in the water."

"Only after you smashed a plate over my head!"

"Because you shot me with the hose!"

"Guys! Guys! Calm down!" Levy shouted as loud as her little body would let her.

"Anyways it isn't like you didn't have plenty of time to sleep afterwards."

"Natsu We didn't finish till 9 in the morning, and I had a ton of homework. I didn't get to sleep till almost 1 in the afternoon." Lucy huffed.

"Well that's why you're tired. Why would you do a silly thing like pick homework over sleep."

Lucy and Levy just looked at each other before sighing. "Must be easy...", "Being Natsu..". Lucy finished what Levy started.

That night after Lucy and Natsu parted ways she decided it was time to stop avoiding her body guard, and go find him before something bad happened. So Lucy threw on a black turtle neck, and a black skirt with her favorite combat boots before grabbing her knife her moms best friend Aquarius gave her, and her whip and heading out the door. Lucy knew better than going outside at this time alone without being prepared, especially in a vampire infested town.

Lucy looked just about everywhere she thought Capricorn would go looking for her. She checked the woods, all over campus, the 24hr cafes, The sauna's 'secretly thanking the gods for letting her not find him looking for her there', she checked human school, the town square, and the financial district. Lucy figured she would check one more spot before officially calling it a day since she noticed the light was just barely starting to peek out. Lucy made her way to the lake hoping she would find Capricorn, but unfortunately that isn't what Lucy found as she came face to face with a horde of Vampires.

"Great... Just my luck." Lucy said sarcastically to herself.

The vampires didn't utter a single word as they came sprinting at Lucy. Lucy grabbed her whip flicking her wrist hard enough and quickly enough to grab the closest vampire to her and throw him back into the group coming at her, then when another came flying at her she did a high spin kick swatting that vampire down before flipping the same leg down to position herself to do a low sweep kick. Lucy managed to buy herself enough time to grab her knife giving her the ability to slash, stab, jab, and decapitate the vampires coming at her.

Lucy was managing fine, but now her lack of sleep was getting to her, and she was practically fighting blind, no not blind, Lucy knew if it was just her eyesight she would manage just fine, no she was practically fighting unconsciously. The more Lucy fought back the more exhausted she became, and the more exhausted she became the sloppier, and more careless she got. There were just too many of them for her to fight right now in her current state. Now Lucy was getting hurt badly as she got thrown, kicked, clawed, gouged, and bit. Just as Lucy started fading someone familiar jumped in the middle of the horde next to Lucy; all Lucy knew was that he was familiar at this point the only thing keeping her going was the adrenaline as she still continued to fight now just using her whip and knife. The familiar stranger however was just fighting hand to hand, and quite excellently I might add, as he managed to kick, throw, punch, flip, and headbutt the vampires into oblivion. Eventually the few vampires that remained ran from the two skilled fighters.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Urghh, yeah I'm fine. I uh, I know you from somewhere." Lucy said rubbing her forehead.

"Of course you do Lucy. God you never change."

It took a while for everything to register before Lucy smiled knowingly, "Gray, It's you."

"Yeah. Long time no see brat." Suddenly Lucy collapsed, but luckily Gray was there to catch her.

"Come on let's get you to your school's infirmary."

Lucy then squeezed Gray to get his attention. "Not there. Not yet."

"Where did you wanna go then?"

"I have a friend who lives near here in the woods."

"Geez. You always gotta make things difficult don't you? Alright into the woods we go." Gray scooped Lucy up in his arms to carry her so she wouldn't have to walk on her injured leg. Lucy dozed off for a second or two, but when she came too she finally regained full mental consciousness.

"You can put me down now Gray. I can walk, I'm feeling much-"

"Not gonna happen. We don't need you passing out again, besides holding you close like this my scent will help mask yours a bit. Since your royal highness had the brilliant idea of walking through the damn woods at night."

Lucy giggled feeling a bit more like herself. "Yeah sorry about that." Gray carried Lucy a bit further in a comfortable silence before reaching their destination.

"Rmmm... I swear you'd better have damn good reason for... The Fuck!?"

"I tried to take her to her schools infirmary man, but she insisted on coming here instead."

Natsu stepped aside to let the two in with Lucy trying to stumble out of Grays arms. "Hurry up. Get in you two."

Lucy leaned against the wall for a bit to try to catch her breath before speaking. "Sorry Natsu I just didn't want to go back to school like this."

"Good call. Even I am having trouble trying to resist you right now. Taking you to school would be like taking a lamb to an all you can eat Mediterranean buffet."

Lucy just laughed, "Shut up stupid. Don't you... Don't you know... it hurts to laugh."

"Sorry."

"No you're not." Lucy retorted as she winced finally feeling the pain from her wounds.

"Guilty." Natsu just smiled as the two laughed again.

Gray chimed in pointing at Lucy's gaping wounds, "So, what are you gonna do about those."

"Oh I'll be fine. I heal fast. Natsu?"

"Yeah...?"

"Can I use your shower to wash the blood off myself?"

"Of course, but first-", Natsu leapt on Lucy licking her wounds as she tried to shove him of, but to no avail since she was injured pretty badly, and hurting even more because she was laughing.

"Natsu get off."

"Hold on just one more."

This time Lucy's face changed into quite a scary scowl as she growled at Natsu. "Natsu lick that one, and you'll be dead before class starts."

"Oh okay sorry." With that Natsu set up the shower for Lucy to hop in, and left. Lucy tried to clean herself, but after one try too many, Lucy gave up and just let the warm water slowly melt away the blood off her body, out of her hair, off her face, and down the drain until the water finally ran clear.

"I want to get the guys that did this to her." Natsu said softly.

"Too late man we got most of them, and I highly doubt that the handful that are left will be looking to fight us again anytime soon."

"Sounds like something only a looser would say."

"Wanna say that again hot head!"

"Matter of fact I do icicle."

"Why are you two so loud?" Lucy stated rubbing her head as she walked towards the two boys wearing the t shirt and shorts Natsu lent her.

Gray shoved Natsu off him, and onto the floor. "Sorry we didn't hear you come in."

"You feelin any better Luce?" Natsu said concerned about the girl in front of him.

Lucy laid down in Natsu's hammock facing the two boys. It took a while for her to get comfortable, but she managed. Then Natsu went into the other room returning rather quickly with a bag of jerky for Lucy as she spoke. "Yeah I'll be fine, but why do I get the feeling you two already know each other?"

"That's cause old droopy drawers here supplies me with my wolf's bane so that I can go out and work during the day and stuff. How do you know each other?"

"We went to grade school together back in the day, and we both learned how to fight under Lucy's personal trainer Loke."

Lucy smiled at the memories, "Yep, that's right. It's been quite a while anyways."

Natsu looked thoroughly amused as he leaned forward observantly, "Really how come."

"Well you see your highness over here had the brilliant idea to set the girls bathroom on fire back in middle school."

"That's only because I was chased in there by vampire and all I could do at the moment was either set the place ablaze, or let them eat me."

"Wow you must have quite a record Luce. A bathroom, and a cafeteria."

"What cafeteria." Gray gaped at Lucy

"The one at my last school." Lucy said as if that were something that happened every day.

"Yeah, but anyways shortly after she left the school I came here, and now other than when I go home to collect wolf's bane I attend classes here"

"What?! I didn't know you were a vampire Gray."

"That's cause he's a wimpy one." Natsu chimed in proudly.

"Shut up Belladonna junkie." Gray shouted at Natsu before turning more towards Lucy. "Anyways... It wasn't like I wanted to hide it, but with your parents being killed by vampires, and you suddenly becoming a slayer it really wasn't a good time. Especially if I would've told you about all the times I drank your blood."

"But we were best friends Gray I would've... Wait you did what?"

"Oh crap."

"Busted!" Natsu laughed pointing at gray as he fell backwards onto the floor.

"Shut Up! Sorry Lucy I meant to tell you another way, but I promise it wasn't a lot, and I only did it to your toes so you wouldn't feel any pain."

Lucy slowly pulled her feet to her chest as Natsu sputtered talking about how nasty Gray was for drinking blood out of Lucy's foot. Eventually when the two boys finished their bickering they noticed Lucy had drifted to sleep, so Natsu grabbed a blanket to cover her up with, before gray left to get ready for classes and finish the wolf's bane potions. When the time came to leave for classes Natsu didn't bother waking Lucy she needed to heal, so he turned in all her work for her, grabbed all her new homework, and did all of the dishes himself that night.


	6. Chapter 6

So loves I just really wanna really wanna thank you so much for all your support and I really do hope you're enjoying this. Please feel free to leave a review I promise I don't take things personally, and I don't bite... much. Haha anyways Fairy Tail and the characters all belong to the lovely Hiro Mashima.

When Lucy woke up it was light outside and she found Happy curled up on her chest; she had forgotten just what happened until she looked over to see Natsu staring at her worriedly. "I'm alright Natsu. Barely even hurts." Lucy whispered still a bit sleepy as she tried to get up wincing when she realized she was still too hurt to get up as fast as she did.

"Luce don't be mad." Natsu said before holding up a stack of Lucy's folded clothes.

"Why would I be mad?"

"I washed all your clothes for you, but I couldn't get the stains out. I'm sorry." Natsu said looking down dejectedly. "I did manage to go to your room, and get Levy to give me some clothes for you though."

"It's alright Natsu. I'm not mad, or rather thank you." Lucy said smiling at Natsu. "Anyways I should shower once more to get the scent of blood off me before going to the dorms to get ready for school."

Natsu watched as she tried to stumble to his bathroom before he grabbed her to stop her in her tracks. " You need to rest more. I'll tell the school you're still sick, Okay."

"But Natsu I'm fine." Lucy said as she smiled through the pain as if she were trying to prove her point.

"Luce lay down, do you not get how badly you're hurt!" Natsu shouted before breathing to cool himself. "Look let me clean the bathroom from the last time you showered. Okay? You can lie down and rest while you wait, and when you're done I brought some books, and your homework over for you, or you can watch tv, or play with Happy, or-" Natsu was cut off by Lucy's warm hug. "Thank you Natsu. Thank you so much." Lucy whispered before releasing Natsu and walking back to the hammock.

Just before Lucy laid down Natsu stopped grabbed her hand stopping her once more. "Wait a second."

When Lucy stopped Natsu walked up as close to her as he could before leaning down to lick all of her wounds caringly. "They'll heal faster this way." Natsu stated moving from one wound to the other as Lucy stiffly nodded her head. This time Natsu managed to get all of her wounds even the ones he missed the day before. He just kept going from wound to wound then he came to stop just before licking a scrape on Lucy's neck where Natsu had bit her before causing Lucy to grab Natsu's arm. Then after what felt like an eternity of self control Natsu finally lifted his face from the luscious scent Lucy's neck gave off to look her in the eye. For a moment the two just sat there with Natsu staring into Lucy's eyes as she kept her hands glued to his arms and her gaze on his eyes as if she were looking into Natsu's Soul. Natsu moved Lucy's hair back out of her face before slightly tilting her head up towards his so he could lean down and get the gouge on her head.

"This one may scar a bit." Natsu whispered

"It's. It'll be okay. I mean what kind of Heartfilia would I be without a few scars." Lucy stated before chuckling awkwardly. Natsu looked Lucy in the eye again before licking the tiniest scrape on Lucy's nose before placing his forehead and nose to Lucy's and closing his eyes. "Next time you decide to go on one of your little adventures again. Take me with you, okay. I just don't think I can take too much of seeing you injured like this."

"Okay, I will."

"Promise."

"Pinky promise." Lucy said smiling before sliding her left hound down Natsu's arm to his hand, and then intertwining her hand in his. Natsu looked down at Lucy's lips suddenly captivated by how soft they looked finding himself getting closer, and closer, but then when he saw Lucy's eyes widen he let go of her backing up nearly causing her to fall at the sudden loss of support. "Oops. Sorry." Natsu said as he caught Lucy stabilizing her.

"Anyways I'm gonna go clean that bathroom." Natsu said awkwardly loud before spinning around to walk into the bathroom and slamming the door. "Shit that was close."

Lucy just stood there for a moment somewhat confused, and a little disappointed at her sudden loss of warmth. Just when Lucy was about to lie down there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Lucy shouted as she approached the door, but this didn't stop Natsu from stumbling out of the bathroom to make sure it wasn't another person coming to hurt Lucy. Natsu however was just not quick enough because just as he stumbled up Lucy had already thrown open the door.

"Oh it's just you pencil dick." Natsu said before heading back into the bathroom.

"What the fuck kind of greeting is that you damn hot headed bastard." Gray shouted causing Lucy to roll her eyes. "How you feeling Lucy."

"Oh I'll be fine really. I just need a bit more rest."

"Oh okay. That's good to hear. Oh by the way I found this roaming town the other day lookin for ya." Gray said as Capricorn waltzed up.

"Geez there you are I was looking all over for you when I found out you came."

"I apologize my La..d..y."

"It's fine. Why don't you two come in?"

"Actually I just came here to deliver you your body guard. I promised I'd take my girl out to eat before classes, and it takes a while for the wolf's bane to kick in." Gray said casually.

"Okay, but... Wait you have a girlfriend..?"

"Is it that hard to believe?"Gray said soundig a bit disappointed

"No, but it's the first I've heard of this"

"Anyways I gotta go before she has my head for dinner, literally."

"Okay, okay fine, but next time I see you, you are so telling me about the girl who won your heart."

"Will do!" Gray shouted as he ran off back towards the school waving goodbye. After Capricorn came in Lucy showed him to a seat before sitting in the hammock finally. "Do you have a place to stay?" Lucy asked Capricorn trying to make casual conversation.

"Yes My La...d...y. I do. A...ctually I am sta...rting a...s a Poetry teacher a...t your sc...hool o..n Monday." Capricorn stuttered.

"Oh I see, so you must be staying at the teachers dorm." Lucy said trying her best to hide the worry in her voice.

"Hey Luce I finally... Who is this?"

"Oh Natsu this is Capricorn my body guard." Lucy said as if having a body guard was perfectly normal.

"Why do you have a body guard?"

"Long story I'll tell you later." Lucy said not quite ready to let the cat out of the bag yet. Capricorn looked at the two who would go from casually speaking, to bickering, and then back to casually speaking before smiling knowingly. "It is nice to know that you're safe my Lady. I shall now be taking my leave. I do have quite a bit of classes to prepare for you know? Oh, and take this." Capricorn said before handing Lucy a new knife and leaving the two.

"Why the fuck did he call you my Lady?" Natsu said as bluntly as he possibly could.

"I said I'll tell you later." Lucy said a little louder than intended before marching toward the bathroom.

"You know Luce. You can trust me." Natsu said softly.

"I know Natsu. I know I can." Lucy thought for a moment still standing at the bathroom door. "My parent's that died, they weren't my biological parents. I was adopted by the Heartfilia's. You may, or may not already know this, but the Heartfilia's might just be the top mafia clan known right now, and I am their heir." Lucy said before looking at Natsu, and seeing his shocked expression. "Don't worry though, my clan are the good guys as weird as it may seem."

Natsu looked at Lucy softly. "I've never met you're family, but they sound like good people. Even if you had never told me anything about them, I would at the very least still believe you. Nothing will change that." Lucy smiled again before going into the newly cleaned bathroom only after whispering something under her breath, "Thank you Natsu."

Natsu smiled feeling rather good about his day before heading out to the academy.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back loves! Sorry it took me so long to start updating, and everything. This is the real Part 7 in case you were wondering, I have no idea how 1 was posted twice. Anywho, Fairy Tail and all it's characters belong to Mashima, and I hope you enjoy.

When Lucy finally woke up, it was yet again to find Happy sprawled out on her stomach as well as Natsu and Gray sitting there bickering about something, but all she could make out of their stupid quarrel was something about icicle dicks and fire balls before she decided to break them up. "Shut it before I tie you to each other, and believe me when I say I tie a knot well enough to leave you two stuck to each other for at least the rest of my life."

That seemed to shut up the two vampires at least long enough for Lucy to wake up, and notice how much better she felt. "Alright I'm going to power through my homework, and then go to the dorms to get ready for class." Lucy spoke enthusiastically as Natsu played with Happy's face, and Gray sat down staring out a window. "Jeez you could at least pretend to be happy that I'm feeling better." Lucy mumbled more to herself than anyone else before getting started on her work.

When Lucy was happy with her work, she decided she would get out of the awkwardness of the environment Gray and Natsu had created, only to find herself being trailed by said vampires. "You two get up here in the next five seconds before I hurt you." The two scrambled up to Lucy pushing and shoving each other. "Okay you two what's going on you are both acting like idiots. You've been ignoring me all day, after clearly being in the middle of a fight, now your stalking me, when you could just walk with me like a normal person."

Lucy just sat there with her arms crossed for a while before deciding to drop the matter when no one would speak up. The three walked to the commons together, and somehow Gray and Natsu didn't even notice themselves following Lucy all the way into the dorms. "Alright you two I let you follow me this far. Now you are going to tell me what's going on."

"Let me! you didn't let me! I do what I want, and I wanted to follow you. Sides it's not like you could stop me if you wanted too." Natsu spoke arrogantly.

"That's not a good idea man." Gray said mostly to himself, but still loud enough for the two to hear him.

"What do you mean I couldn't stop you! I could fling you through this building right now if I want to!" Lucy flared at the two, "If you guys won't tell me what's going on then I swear I will scream at the top of my lungs for the dorm advisor, and you know she'll bring Erza. This is not regulated visiting hours, and both Mira and Erza will have your heads for dinner." Just as Lucy opened her mouth to scream her bedroom door swung open revealing her tiny room mate.

"Lucy!" Levy spoke excitedly.

"Shit that was a close call." Gray mumbled to a Natsu who was still frozen in fear.

"I've been so worried it's been almost a week since I've seen you." Levy stated causing Lucy to pause and look at the two boys still standing outside her door.

"A week you say. That can't be true I was only out for a day." Lucy said with an eerie tone to her overly soft voice.

Gray smacked his head, and Natsu looked around pretending to watch a fly, but failing miserably. "Did you two let me sleep for five days?" Lucy's tone started to sharpen a bit.

"It was Natsu's idea."

"Like hell it was my idea."

"You were the one who was like Lucy needs to rest, Lucy's over doing it, blah, blah, blah."

"I said no such thing. Lucy Gray just called you Blah."

Natsu, and Gray noticed Lucy's expression stiffen as she tried to say something, but all she let out was a squeak before she took a breath, and decided it would be best to calm down. "Alright, alright." Lucy stretched out an arm towards Natsu, Natsu looked at Lucy like she was growing something out of her head before taking her hand in both of his and shacking it vigorously with a big grin on his face. "You're welcome Lucy."

Lucy couldn't help but smile at him as Levy was sprawled out laughing, and Gray had face palmed himself yet again. "No Natsu, where's the rest of my homework?"

Natsu looked down Lucy's hand still in his as his face reddened a bit he managed to mumble a few words that Lucy couldn't make out for the life of her. "Come again?" Lucy questioned.

"That's flame brain speak for, he did the rest of it for you already."

"What'd you call me frost bite?!"

"You heard me flame tard!"

Lucy smiled at the two, "You did it for me?"

Natsu looked away sheepishly dropping Lucy's hand, "Yeah I did! It's only because you always make such a big deal about getting your work done, so I did what I could for you. It wasn't much just the stuff we had classes in together."

"Thank you Natsu."

"Awe jeez quit it I hate this mushy stuff. Don't thank me, just don't get hurt...-" Natsu looked to notice Levy still standing there, "I mean don't get sick like that again."

"You know for someone who's been passed out for a week I don't smell nearly as bad as I should." Lucy stated as she took a quick sniff at her pit to check for any BO.

Levy and Gray both blushed at this statement, but not Natsu as he smiled his biggest grin flashing it at Lucy pointing his thumbs at himself, "Cause I took care of ya."

Levy just shut the door leaving the three friends in the hallway not wanting to get caught up in what she knew was coming.

"Oh boy." Gray stated a little breathless at Natsu's stupidity.

"What do you mean by that." Lucy said still smiling not yet getting the picture. Gray just turned and hit his head against the wall out of shame of knowing two of the biggest morons in history.

"I made sure to keep you cleaned, and changed." Natsu said still smiling. However Lucy was not smiling in fact she was far from it.

Gray just put a hand on Natsu's shoulder, "It was nice knowin ya. I will promise to make an appearance at your funeral. I don't care for you much, but I respect you enough to make sure at least one person attends." Gray said softly.

"The fucks that supposed to mean snow ball?!" Gray just spun Natsu around towards Lucy not feeling the need to say another word before Natsu sprinted off with a raging Vampire slayer about to skin his hide.

"You saw!"

"I didn't look. I Promise!"

"Like hell you didn't! You fucking dressed me you pervert!"

"It's not like I wanted to! I would just rather not have you stinking up my house with your B.O.!"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"But I like being alive!"

"You won't for long!" Suddenly Lucy was stopped from her rampage when she heard Levy call to her from the other end of the commons causing Lucy to put a stop to her man hunt, and for Natsu to follow out of pure curiosity.

"What is it?'

"Hey isn't your last name Heartfilia?"

"Yeah why?"

"I don't know if this has anything to do with you, but you should check it out your names on the news." Lucy turned up the volume on the television Levy was watching.

"Last night a young man around the age of ten, named Jeremiah Witt, was killed by a member of the Heartfilia clan in a battle of territory." Saying Lucy was pissed at the news she had just heard would be the understatement of the year, she wasn't just pissed, she was livid, and boy was she ready to make some heads roll. Natsu noticed Lucy's expression change as her body tensed he grabbed below her shoulder to try to bring her back down, but to no avail.

"Hey Luce?" Lucy looked at Natsu her face contorted a way he had never seen before nearly terrifying the boy before it softened again. "It'll be okay Lucy." Natsu said reassuringly rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

Once Lucy had calmed down she had stormed off to the nearest phone with Natsu and Gray not far behind before dialing home. "Oh, hello Virgo." Lucy said sweetly. "Yes I know. I know, but Virgo listen, did have you seen the news today? What happened is unacceptable, could you please put Ivan on the phone." Lucy said authoritatively.

It didn't take long for the phone to get to this Ivan guy, and now Natsu and Gray were almost closer to the phone than Lucy was, curious of what was to come. Lucy just smiled at the two before Ivan spoke, "Why Hello Lady Lucy."

"Ivan why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing your clan is thriving, and still on top...-",

"Cut the crap Ivan", Lucy spat. "Look I get that sometimes there will be turf battles, but an innocent child was murdered."

"Please Lady Lucy you must understand..-",

"No Ivan, no I don't. A child was murdered in cold blood, and I cannot let this happen, especially not when it is happening under my family's name, not when I know that I can prevent it ." Lucy said cutting Ivan off. "From now on every move you are to make comes to me first, and if I find that anything has been done from this point on without my say so, I swear I will have your heads on a platter." Lucy growled, "I will not have shame brought upon my family's name." Lucy said softly before hanging up the phone as the two vampires next to her swallowed the lumps of fear that were lodged in their throats.

Lucy simply smiled at the two vampires reassuring them that she was not as vicious a monster as she had just sounded. "Is everything gonna be okay Luce." Natsu said nervously.

"Yeah that sounded pretty intense." Gray spoke quietly.

Lucy rubbed the back of her neck sighing as the reality of the stress she was feeling hit her. "Yeah. It'll be fine. I just need to make sure they send someone from the estate to be my voice while I attend classes."

The two boys softened their expressions causing Lucy to soften a bit in return. "I'm going to get ready for my classes, and you two should probably do the same." Lucy said before walking past the two boys to head into her room


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, Loves. I'm going to do my best to update this fanfic a bit more often, especially since I have a good amount of it written, and just need to edit it a bit. Any ways hope you enjoy part 8. Oh and Fairy Tail and it's characters all belong to Hiro Mashima

Today would be a busy day for Lucy, her private eye would finally be coming into town on this quiet rainy day in Magnolia. Lucy got ready as she normally would, but at a much earlier time, she put on her black turtle neck, skirt, and boots she would use when she thought she might come across a rogue vampire. Lucy inspected herself in the mirror to make sure she didn't look suspicious, before going to speak to the Dean before leaving.

"Dean Makarov?"

"Come in Lucy my dear." Makarov spoke softly almost like a grandparent might.

Lucy walked into the Dean's office slowly calming down as she got closer to him, "Dean I just wanted to inform you that I am leaving for the morning to pick up a friend from the train station, and there may be a slight chance that I might be late to my first class. Also if you would, could you let Capricorn know that I'll come right back once Loki arrives."

"Why, is that all you wanted my dear?"

"Yes."

"My you are a good student. I've had students leave for entire weeks without giving me a single words notice, and you notify me, not even knowing if you'll be late or not. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Of course, I'll be fine Dean. I'm sure you know who I am by now, and we can't have Capricorn worried, believe me."

"Yes I know about your name, but how can I know who you are, if you don't know who you are? But when you do find that out please let me know, I am very excited to meet her and put her in the proper classes."

With that Lucy left Makarov more confused than she'd ever been in her life. What did he mean, of course Lucy knew who she was. Maybe he meant it in a different way, but Lucy didn't have time to figure it out now if she was to get to Loki by the time his train pulled in. Lucy had Loki come into the main train station in Crocus instead, in hopes that he wouldn't get caught, or eaten alive, so it took a little over an hour for Lucy to get to the towns boarder since she opted for walking, and then another forty-five minutes to walk to the station, but luckily she had no bad encounters with rogue vampires this far, but now she would have to wait for the train.

Loki finally arrived at 1:30 in the afternoon, which Lucy was rather grateful for, because now the two had plenty of time to talk on the way to a coffee shop right at the border in between Magnolia, and Crocus, before heading back for her classes.

"Lady Lucy. I think you should know that more has been going on in the Heartfilia's estate than what you saw on the news that day. I... I don't think Ivan can be trusted."

" Stop being so formal Loki,I've known you for, forever." Lucy waved Loki off before sighing," I know Ivan made a mistake Loki,but-",

"No Lucy, you don't get it. I don't think that was a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"Look Ivan's always been really suspicious to me, and I know that you're young, but you're old enough to be informed of all the moves being made. He informed none of us about the turf war, or anything else, and then all of a sudden we were in a battle. I'm not even sure if we were fighting the bad guys or the good guys."

"Hold on a sec I think I'm gonna call Ivan."

"No Don't! Don't let him know, I told you this. It could put you in danger."

Lucy stared Loki in the eye, but let out a small breath before deciding to trust Loki's gut "Okay, I'm going to trust your instincts on this one. I also have Aquarius keeping her eyes, and ears open as we speak, so stay by the phone, and tell me if she says anything important. I can't afford to miss too many classes, and I really don't wish to be kicked out of this school too."

"Of course I will Lucy, you know you're the only one I serve. I owe you my life Lady Lucy."

"Another thing, something has been bothering me all day. Earlier today the Dean said that I don't know who I am. Do you get what he meant by that? I mean I know I'm a Heartfilia, and the heir to the clan, but what else could he mean?" Lucy sighed still holding on to the confusion.

"I think I kind of get where he's coming from. You've been told who you are for so long, but you've never told anybody who you wanted to be. I mean don't get me wrong you have great leadership skills, you're smart, beautiful, and could probably lead an army better than the best Sergeant General, or Brigadier General out there, but is it really what you want."

"Of course I do, I mean I've been told countless times I'm too nice, or whatever to be leading this clan, but the thing is, that's the way I want it. This world no matter where you go there are cops, agents, knights, or some sort of force that has the potential to protect anyone and everyone, but instead they protect petty rulers, figure heads, and Kings, leaving the people who really need them helpless. I don't want us to be the dogs doing the dirty work that the authority won't do. I want us to be the fighting force that protects the people, because if no one looks out for them, then who will." Lucy said with a glint in her eyes, and patriotism in her voice.

"But that means that things can, and most likely will get messy. It'll be dangerous to be under the Heartfilias name now, more than it's ever been, because no one will be on our side anymore, and there won't be any way to keep out from under the spotlight. If you aren't willing to stand by me anymore, I understand." Lucy finished with sadness and hurt in her eyes at the thought of anymore people she loved being hurt."

Wide eyed, and shocked Loki got down on one knee, and put Lucy's right hand over his heart. "Lucy you know I owe you, and yet you question if I'd wanna stand by you just because people might not like me. Listen you aren't just ordering us to go do all these things like some crazy deranged ruler. You are willing to fight for what's right even if you have to do it alone. I was in the military a long, long time ago, and I know it's hard to explain, but we were all mindless drones doing whatever we were told whenever we were told. Then it happened I was told to kill a child to make an example of them, and I did it. I actually did it. After that I quit. I found out a little too late that you don't follow a boss, you follow a leader. Lady Lucy I would gladly follow you into the deepest pits of hell if need be."

Tears twinkling in her eyes Lucy grasped Loki's hand that held hers with a smile on her face. "Listen Loki I need to tell you something." In the moments that past Lucy told Loki everything of how her parents really died, and how she used what he had taught her and kept practicing until she could use it as a means to become a vampire slayer and take revenge for her parents as Loki sat there listening attentively still kneeling as she told him everything. Unbeknownst to her a little pink haired vampire that was ending his shift at a coffee shop nearby had spotted the two, and was very curious as to why Lucy hadn't pummeled this guy for pestering her yet.

In the middle of Lucy, and Loki's touching moment Loki was ripped off the ground by his collar, but he quickly slipped out of his jacket and swept kicked Natsu off his feet and stomped on his chest keeping him pinned. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Do you want to die?" Loki spat.

"Hurry Lucy. Run. I'll hold him." Natsu said holding onto Loki's ankle causing Loki to roll his eyes, and Lucy to bust out in full blown laughter.

"Natsu this is Loki. He taught Gray and I how to fight. Good job holding him for me though." Lucy said still laughing.

"It's not funny. If I would've known he could actually fight I would've won." Natsu said stubbornly.

"Sure you would've, sure."

Loki took his foot off Natsu, and helped him up off the ground feeling a bit pleased with himself.

"Any way's what's going on. Did he propose or something?" Natsu asked trying his best to sound casual.

"What ew.. No Natsu. We were just talking about the estate."

"I also pledged my life to her." Loki said grinning draping his arm around her.

Natsu nearly choked when he heard that. "You did what?"

Lucy face palmed before grabbing Loki's arm and throwing it off of her. "Basically he just became my right hand." Lucy sighed.

"Is that normal." Natsu said disturbed.

"Well I guess, but you see I'm not head of my clan until I'm 18, so it's almost like he left the clan for another, well until I become of age at least. Also there's a chance there will be a lot of trouble, and he's the first person who told me to my face that he'd stand by me through it all."

"Again. That's normal? I mean why does anyone have to put their life on the line no one's gonna die right?" Natsu said trying to keep panic from his voice. "Besides trouble is like your middle name or something." Natsu finished as Lucy and Loki looked at each other with worried looks.

"Look Natsu I know I've been lucky this far, but there is a chance I could die. Whether it's because of my family name, or because...-", Lucy paused not wanting to mention Vampires.

"Like hell Lucy. I ain't letting anyone die. Not the Dean, not your body guard, not this guy, and not you either. No one, I mean, no one will be killed like that if I have something to say about it." Natsu argued.

Loki just sighed before smiling, "Looks like you got yourself a left hand now too Lady Lucy. You have a full shot gun now."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey loves, here is a new chapter for you viewing pleasure. This one is short but sweet, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima.

The next week was complete and utter chaos for Lucy. Her shot gun would not leave her alone for even a second Natsu would just blindly follow Loki and would do anything Loki said that a left hand was supposed to do, which I'm sure was very funny to Loki, and it was a little bit funny to Lucy at first, but now she was just annoyed. Lucy drew a line at them following her into the bathroom though, they both tried once not really thinking about what they were doing, and Lucy gave them a snarl that would put a dragon to shame before leaving the two in the hallway with a welt on their heads. Levy and Gray found the situation hysterical never had they seen two people follow anyone around so diligently as Natsu, and Loki were following Lucy. However just when Lucy was about to send both of her very annoying hands off a bridge somewhere, so she could get just a little space, Loki beat her to it. Well he didn't jump off a bridge, but he was opting to give Lucy her much needed space.

"Hey Lucy." Loki called across the commons when he noticed her with a pink haired vampire sitting so close to her, that if he were any closer he'd be under her. Lucy quickly got up when she noticed who called her.

"Lucy I'm sorry, but Aquarius hasn't been able to dig enough to get any information at all. Sorry I haven't been much help to you."

"Loki it's fine. It's been five days. We've got this." Lucy said reassuringly as she pat his shoulder with a soft smile on her face.

Loki smiled before letting out a sigh of relief, and turning towards Natsu. "Listen you're going to have to watch out for Lucy twice as hard for tonight, because you're flying solo tonight. Lucy I'm sorry I can't be with you tonight I'll talk to you in the morning."

Natsu smiled happy to do what his upper said, but before he, or anyone could squeeze in another syllable, their conversation was cut short.

"Know he's not Loki, she's coming with me."

"Natsu take Lucy and run." Loki said sounding irritated,, but it was too late. Before Lucy could register what face the voice belonged too she was groped from behind causing Lucy, Natsu, and Loki to blush.

"Come on Lucy you're coming with me."

"But Cana..." Lucy whined knowing there was only one person she knew with big enough balls to grope her.

"Nope, no buts. Cana says you need a break, and a break is what you are going to get." Cana stated matter of factly as she dragged Lucy away from the too still blushing, and very shocked men.

Cana was an old friend of Lucy's, they used to hang out together all the time before the accident, but Lucy had become too busy with her mission to keep up with her friends. She felt bad about it, but Lucy would never do anything to put anyone else in danger, much less a friend.

"Hey Cana." Lucy said softly feeling guilty about all the time spent apart.

"Lucy don't say anything. You know I'm not the type to get hung up on the past. I mean sure I missed you, but I know you well enough to know that you always have a reason." Cana said just as soft as Lucy had been speaking.

"However I also had no idea you moved, and that is not okay, so today your punishment is a girls day, with no work, no homework, and no stressing about the real world. Got it." Cana said rather loud.

Lucy just smiled, happily knowing how lucky she was to have such cool people in her life. Lucy however was also terrified, because she knows how Cana is.

To play it safe Lucy invited Levy, Erza, and Mirajane to this girls day. 'A book worm, a dorm advisor, and the Deans head student aid should definitely help balance things out, and keep Cana from getting too crazy', at least that's what Lucy thought. Unfortunately for Lucy she thought wrong, and even little Levy was just as high strung as Cana.

Lucy was dragged around town, forced to flirt with people, she was even stopped from reading when they were near the lake Lucy was brutally mauled at not too long ago, but for the most part Lucy was actually having a good time. Lucy hadn't even come across any crazy Vampires today, well no crazier than her crazy vampire friends anyways. The day wouldn't end there however, not for these girls, as they all parted ways to get supplies for the last minute sleepover they planned after their game of extreme tag wars (AKA Cops and Robbers).

Later that night the girls all gathered together with their party supplies; Levy with cups, plate, plastic utensils, and of course all bio degradable; Cana with soda, juices, and booze, but mostly booze; Mirajane brought board games; Lucy set up the room she and Levy shared so everyone could be comfortable; and Erza brought the snacks, some chips, cookies, pizza, and tons of cake enough cake to feed a village.

"Erza what kind of cake is this?" Lucy asked poking at a large red blob, not quite sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"why, it's blood cheesecake of course. It's my absolute favorite."

Lucy pailed a bit at Erza's answer, not sure how Cana would take it since she was human. "I've heard of this. In some of the older countries it's part of tradition to use every part of the animal. including the blood. It isn't as common anymore, but people still use animals blood and bake it into different recipes, sometimes even cake." Cana said loudly after snapping her fingers.

"That's right Cana. This one uses pigs blood, it keeps the cake extra moist." Erza said in a motherly tone.

"Alright let's get this party started!" Natsu shouted after kicking the door open, and waltzing in with Gray, and a tall beautiful blue haired girl behind him.

"Go home Natsu." Lucy said with her head in her hands due to the headache she was bound to be getting from Natsu being around sometime soon, by sometime I mean now, Natsu had been there less than a minute, and poor Lucy was already getting a headache.

"No way. I wanna party too." Natsu said half whining.

Erza glared at them about to kick them out being the dorm advisor, and all, but was cut off by Cana.

"Oh lighten up a little Lu. The more the merrier, having a couple boys crashing our party won't do much now." With that Lucy gave up, maybe Cana had a point. The group of friends had one hell of a good time after Lucy just let things be, as they ate, sang, and drank the night away. They even played a few games Lucy beat everyone at risk, chess, checkers, and a game of BS; Natsu also won a game of BS, as well as a game of Black Jack and war; Cana beat everyone at monopoly, and poker; and Juvia the girl who came with Gray won at a game of go fish. The rest of the night was a blur with Mirajane pouting because she didn't win a single game, and Erza about to kill Gray for accidentally throwing his clothes in her cake during a game of strip poker.

Now the night, no, the day was finally winding down, and Lucy could breathe as her friends started to slowly fall asleep one by one around the room. Juvia asleep on top of Gray as she tried her best to hide his half naked body from the rest the room, Mirajane snoring like a little demon in the middle of the food, Erza hugging a cake box, Cana laying in the big chair by the window, Natsu laying against the door, and Levy was passed out on her bed with a book in her hand. Lucy smiled at her friends before taking a cue from Levy and climbing into her bed with a book.

After getting through a few pages Lucy noticed she was not the only one awake before Natsu climbed into Lucy's bed with her. Lucy just took a deep breath before closing her book.

"You know Natsu, I know Loki is my right hand, but you don't have to do everything he says." Lucy stated quietly.

"I know Luce, I don't plan on it. The thing is though I don't think he wanted me to watch you because of Cana. " Natsu said looking at Lucy to see if she was following what he was saying. "I think he trusts your judgment in character, and I do to. I think he wanted me to protect you from something else. I think Loki is out there walking the perimeter as we speak, because if Cana found you, who's to say no one else could."

"I get what you're saying, and you may be right, but I want you to know that I want you to do what you feel is right, and neither you, nor Loki have to be under me 24/7. It is completely fine to live out your life outside of being my a part of my shot gun."

Natsu turned his gaze down away from Lucy to try and hide his embarrassment from her.

" What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy said as she looked at Natsu with concern in her eyes.

"You know Lucy, I know a lot of people, and we all get along fine here, but I think it's just because we all have something in common. However that's about as far as my relationship with the people in this school goes. You're my first real friend that I trust. Until you came other than work I had no life outside of school." Natsu said still looking down.

" Natsu. It's okay. No one get's that better than me. Revenge isn't a part time job you know, and you're the first person I chose to trust since my parents were killed." Lucy said looking at Natsu with wide eyes filled with kindness, a kindness that Natsu felt allured to. Then Lucy did something she hadn't since the two met, she hugged him, but this hug was different, softer, caring, and even calming. This hug made Natsu feel like he was home, and soon he found himself hugging her back, but eventually he had to let go the hug became too painful as he found himself wanting to take a bite more, and more. Lucy had noticed Natsu's expression, and decided to do something she never thought she would ever let anyone do even if her own life depended on it, she led him out of the room, through the commons and into the schools courtyard the two had once destroyed. After which when the two had stopped she handed Natsu her wrist.

Natsu was surprised to say the least at Lucy's gesture. "Lucy No. I can't."

"It's okay Natsu, really." Lucy just smiled at him meaning every word she was saying. After which Natsu smiled back at her before kissing her wrist and gently letting it fall, puzzling Lucy.

Natsu just laughed at Lucy's expression, before giving her his biggest smile. "I won't do it. The last thing I want is to abuse your trust, besides we don't want to end up with you being imprinted on me right." Natsu said wiggling his eyebrows at Lucy earning a slap across his chest.

"As if." Lucy stated with her nose in the air for moment before the two burst into a fit of laughter. They spent the rest of the night sitting and talking on Lucy's bed, Lucy even read some of her favorite book 'Treasure Island' to Natsu, before the two gently lulled off into a deep sleep seated side by side.


	10. Chapter 10

Alrighty kids, now we start to get into the nitty gritty stuff. I hope you enjoy the beginning of the end. Fairy Tail and it's characters do not belong to me, they all belong to the amazing hiro mashima.

When Lucy woke up, she was as comfortable as could be, she was the perfect amount of warm, and felt safe for once, she squeezed her eyes tightly in an effort to stay asleep, but then as a slight breeze skittered across the back of her neck she shivered, before her eyes shot open in realization of why she was so warm. This was so not okay she was wrapped tightly in Natsu's arms, and in a dorm much less, she never even changed into pajama's, she was wearing a skirt. She jumped out of bed, eyes still wide, luckily everyone was asleep, or she'd never hear the end of this, or worst if Erza saw this she would skin both Lucy and Natsu alive. When Lucy finally calmed down she realized it was morning, maybe a quarter till seven, it was over cast so she couldn't tell all too well, she also remembered Loki said he'd be back in the morning, so she decided to change into darker warmer clothes, and combat boots, before grabbing her whip, and knives just in case, and then she went outside to find Loki.

Lucy roamed the grounds for a while, but she felt so uneasy, remembering what Natsu told her the night before. Did they both really think someone was coming for her, if they were wouldn't they do anything to get to her, even if it meant hurting someone else to get to her. She got so restless she decided to go off campus and look for Loki. She checked in town, but knew there were too many people active at this time in the morning, so she went to the lake to check for him, and nothing, not even any stray vampires, finally she went into the woods like she was going to Natsu's house. Just as Lucy decided to turn around and go back to the campus she heard something, she tried to stop and listen for what it was, when Lucy noticed the sound what the sound was she tried to jump out of the way, but her reaction time wasn't quick enough and she was blown out of the way by an explosion. Her ears still ringing she tried to get up, but realized her left arm and right leg were broken. she wiggled her way into a sitting position, so she could quickly take in her surrounding, but her ears were still shot from the blast. Then she saw Loki a few yards away roped to a tree he was trying to say something to her, but it was only when his eyes widened and he tried his hardest to tear his self away from the tree to get to her, did she recognize what he had said. "Run!"

But it was too late, she was thrown again, but this time from a club hitting her in her stomach. She flew across the forest slamming into a tree, she shook it off in time to see something running towards her, it was a monster his eyes red with bloodlust, the size of a gorilla, with canines the size of a lions. She was hurting, but she sucked it up, there was no way she'd leave her friend there alone even if she could get away, so she stood up hand at the ready, and smiled. "Fine if that's how you wanna play, then that's what you're gonna get."

Lucy snapped her whip so quickly it looked like lightning, her whip got the monster across both his legs causing him to trip, he got back up after howling in pain. It was a good attempt, but it was not good enough. If she was going to take him down it had to be with her whip, there was no way she could take it down in hand to hand in her condition, so Lucy waited. She needed the monster to be closer, and finally when the monster was about an arm and a half of a length away from her, she snapped her whip grabbing the monster by the neck, and throwing him down to the ground. Lucy fell to the ground after, not being able to trick her body into working anymore she was in agony, and moving seemed impossible, but she needed to get to Loki, taking a peak at the monster he looked like he'd been knocked out, so against her better judgment she started to crawl towards Loki, when she was about half way from him, she noticed that the monster disappeared she looked up, and noticed the monster diving at her, but then the attack never came, Lucy opened her eyes to see Natsu and some other vampire tackling the monster to the ground before decapitating him. Lucy fell the rest of the way to the ground in relief, Natsu ran to her, while the other vampire ran to release Loki. Natsu was trying to say something to Lucy, but she couldn't understand her hearing was still shot. She grabbed Natsu by the hand to get him to stop talking, before pointing to her ear, and mouthing that she couldn't hear. Natsu grazed his face gently along Lucy's hand, before closing his eyes, he shed a single tear before lifting Lucy up to carry her. Natsu, and the other Vampire carried her and Loki to Natsu's place. Natsu placed Lucy down on his bed, before leaving his room, and slamming the door hard enough to shake his house. That's when she realized that Natsu was mad at her. She wanted to ask him what was up, but knew it'd be pointless right now, which made her mad, Lucy was many things, but patient was not one of them. After a while of Lucy sitting alone getting frustrated with her thoughts, the other vampire that had helped save her and Loki walked in the room, he had an angry expression on his face too, he wore all black, was pierced just about everywhere, and had piercing red eyes. He gave her a grin before handing her a check list, a hot pack, a cold pack, and a pen before sitting down next to her. He gave Lucy his belt and mouthed, this is gonna hurt, when realization hit her she quickly grabbed the belt, wrapped it around her arm, and folded it in between her teeth. When she was ready the vampire started searching her leg, before resetting it, putting her ankle back in its place, and then splinting her leg. After he finished he went to work on setting, and splinting her broken arm, before grabbing his belt and using it as a makeshift sling for her arm. Lucy was in pain, but she was grateful, after the vampire left she looked at the checklist. Use the Ice pack, and hot pack for your ears, starting with the icepack and swapping them every 5 minutes, 30 minutes for both ears; get some sleep; take hot bath followed by cold shower, will come get you when bath is ready; signed Gajeel. Lucy had nothing better to do, not like she could go anywhere, so she decided to follow the check list, the ice pack brought relief to her throbbing ears, helping to draw out the heat, and then the hot pack helped sooth and relax all the muscles, tendons, and anything else that was tense in her ear, or even just on her face for that matter, after her hour was up she checked off the box feeling a slight relief, and laying down, she laid there staring at the ceiling, not feeling quite as comfortable as she had been the night before with Natsu. Lucy let out a heavy breath before noticing the bedroom door open slightly, she perked up a bit hoping it was Natsu, but then the door closed, and she slumped back down on the bed rather hard wishing she hadn't just done that, and then Happy dove into her stomach causing her to shriek in pain, and the cat to jump back 10 feet scared to death. Loki came running in, but once he saw Happy and Lucy he fell to the ground laughing. "I was so scared, I thought something happened to you." He laughed, and she smiled until his laugh fell silent and she realized he was crying.

"Loki... I'm okay. Really it's nothing, I'll be up and walking by the morning." Lucy spoke so gently she didn't even recognize her own voice, it was so motherly she realized something, she did want something after all of this was over, she wanted a future with her friends, no family, because that's what they were.

Lucy didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep until Gajeel woke her up. she saw Happy fell asleep on her stomach, and Loki fell asleep next to the bed holding her hand. "You've got quite a fan base kid." Gajeel said rather roughly, and then Lucy realized something, she heard him, she grinned ear to ear. "Don't smile just yet kid, you haven't even started your physical therapy yet." That's when Lucy's smile dropped, realizing how bad this was going to suck, Gajeel gestured to the steaming bathroom, for Lucy to go take her bath. "I ain't carrying ya kid, and you can damn well forget about me undressing ya."

Lucy stood up slowly, but surely, and shuffled her way to the bathroom, and that wasn't even the hard part. She had to get her clothes off, then she smiled, she had her knives, she cut herself free with the knife Loki had given her, not caring that she had nothing else to change in after wards, and she got in the tub and did her best to sit down without hurting herself too much, or over exerting herself. It took her ten minutes to sit down comfortably, but she did it, and when it was done she let out a long breath she had no idea she was holding. Lucy could feel all of her tension, and all of her muscles start to relax, and the more that they relaxed, the more she relaxed, she would've fallen back asleep if it weren't for Gajeel reminding her to get out to take her cold shower. she dreaded it, but she unplugged the tub, and got out to cool down to keep herself from fainting from the sudden change in temperatures, once the tub was drain, and cleaned, she started the water for her cold shower, she yelped when she got in and the water touched her bare skin. "Don't get out until I tell ya." Gajeel said through the door, and as instructed she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for her body to get used to the water. "Why am I doing this again?!", Lucy shouted.

"If you want to recover you'll do what I say, unless you wanna get found out human." Gajeel said calmly.

"You know? Did Natsu...",

"Know he didn't tell me, he didn't have to though, he looked at you like you were way more broken than you really are."

"Do you think he's mad at me?"

"Doesn't take much to set off that kids temper really, but I don't think he was mad at you, at least not entirely. He was worried about you, but he was mad at himself. I mean think about it from his point of view, if he was even a second later you could be dead or worst."

Lucy sat down letting the cool water run down her spine, finally becoming one with the temperature of the water and as the bruises, and aches melted away, the more she thought. She was so used to not having to depend on anyone else, and doing everything by the seat of her pants that it made her reckless, and she made her friends worry, Loki... poor Loki had to watch as she got beat on by whatever that thing was, at least Natsu, all he saw was the aftermath.

"You can get out now kid." Gajeel said roughly, but still gently, as if sensing her thoughts.

"Uh... Yeah, about that. Can you bring me some of Natsu's clothes. I kind of cut myself out of mine." There was a long pause before Gajeel let out a chuckle, and did what he was told retrieving some shorts and a t shirt, and tossing them into the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Two for the price of one, and it's not to bad. I hope you all love it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. All of Fairy tail belong to Hiro Mashima, but do stay tuned for more Crimson Petals coming to you soon. Sorry it took me a while I've been in the middle of moving, that's not a good excuse but it's the only one I've got.

About an hour later Lucy emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed, clean, with hair combed and up in a pony tail. She noticed Loki in the th kitchen with Gajeel, and decided to join them, but before she could say a work, she was tackled by Loki and Happy, which practically knocked the wind out of her. I swear you'd better get off before I rip your heads off. Loki hugged her even tighter happy Lucy was okay.

"If you break her, you guys have to fix her this time." Gajeel said half joking.

"Don't worry, it takes a lot more than that to take me down." Lucy said giggling as she played with Happy's ears, earning herself a pur.

"I saw, you're pretty bad ass. For a human I mean." Gajeel said trying his hardest to seem unimpressed.

"Where's Natsu?"

"Now that I think about it, he said he was going on a walk, but he never came back." Gajeel said not the least bit worried.

"Lucy, that thing earlier. that monster. Do you know why he was after you?"

"It wasn't, because I was saving you?" Lucy said shocked.

"No. I had Gajeel tie me there last night." Loki said as if it were nothing, causing Lucy to look at him weirdly

"I know you're known for being a bit more promiscuous, but..." Gajeel started chocking and coughing at Lucy's words

"Lucy", Loki shook his hand in her face to stop her. "Look there are things I haven't mentioned, because frankly it wasn't that damn important, but now it can be dangerous if you don't know."

"Just say it Loki." Lucy said getting annoyed.

"Lucy I'm a werewolf. I can control it well most of the time, but if I can't keep control of my emotions, then I can't."

"Is that all?"

"You say that as if you already knew."

"Loki I've known you most of my life. During this time you've taught me how to fight, fought vampires, and have actually howled at the dogs that bark at us and managed to instill fear. That, and you shed really badly." Lucy listed the facts that she pieced together years ago, earning herself another chuckle from Gajeel.

"Anyways... my emotions have been on the fritz lately with all of the crap going on." Loki said disappointed in himself. "That monster was a hybrid, someone tampered with vampire DNA to make that thing. If we go back, we might be able to figure out who sent it, and why they're after you."

"You're right, we can probably pull a skin sample, and use it to figure out who's touched him, and it should be relatively simple since I never touched him. Gajeel and Natsu got him, but assuming that a human did this, narrows it down, because human and Vampire DNA are different." Lucy thought allowed not noticing the attention she drew from her companions.

"So what's the plan boss?" Loki said, causing Gajeel to go wide eyed.

"Y'all can't be serious, you're both still recovering. There could be more of those things out there."

"That's why Gajeel. If there are more out there, then we aren't the only ones who are in danger. If we can find out who's producing these monsters we can stop them, we might even be able to find out who killed my parents, assuming these are the same people."

"But blondie, how would you even take them down, you almost died the last time you fought them".

"You're right, I was. That's why I need your help once, we find out what this hybrid is, I'm going to need you to go find my friend Levy, and find a common weakness, in each of the things mixed in to these hybrids."

"Ughh... Alright, but don't ya dare say I never did anything for you."

"Okay, Loki go get skin samples, Gajeel, go to the dorms tell Gray to tell Dean Makarov about everything that's going on, before meeting up with Loki and find Levy and escort her here, if she gets even one hair hurt, I will kill you and I will make it look like an accident. I'm going to find Natsu, and see if there are any more of these things roaming around this forest. Lets meet, back here, and try to make it before classes start tonight." Lucy said with the sternness of a real leader. Loki, loved seeing her take charge, she was his leader, and he would fight for her just as hard as she would for him.

Lucy decided to multitask, when she realized Natsu wasn't on Campus, or in town, she would track the monster that came after her, and Natsu. Lucy roamed around the forest following the tracks starting from where she was attacked at, going deeper, and deeper into the forest. She kept on her guard, taking in her surroundings as she moved, careful in case she was attacked again. Lucy stopped suddenly hearing something, it was coming right at her, she jumped up grabbing a tree branch with her good arm and swinging her good leg up to hoist herself into the tree. Lucy looked down it was another one of those things, she was about call for help, but then Natsu popped out of the forest, tackling the hybrid like he did the one he saved her from earlier knocking the monster to the ground about to sink his teeth into it, but then another hybrid come running out of the forest kicking Natsu into the nearby stream. Like hell Lucy would let anyone touch Natsu, that was her vampire. First Lucy thought about how they defeated the other one, and then she remembered, they decapitated it, So instead of using her whip to attack the hybrid she used it as an assist, and swung out of the tree tackling the hybrid that had kicked Natsu, "Natsu now!" Lucy shouted and Natsu shot out of the water, latching on to the hybrid, before snapping it's neck, then a little too hastily Natsu jumped up to attack the other one, but then was smacked to the ground. What was up with him, was Natsu trying to get himself killed? If so, Lucy would happily do the job. Still hurting from earlier, Lucy got up slowly, and hobbled over to check on the hybrid, and make sure his vertebrae was completely severed at the base of its neck, then she heard the pounding of feet coming towards her, the other one forgot about Natsu and was running right at Lucy, but there was no way she could get out of the way, her only choice, would only work if it dove at her with the same ferocity as the other one, then she could dive under it and get past him.

Lucy squatted slightly hoping for what she wanted, and smiled once the hybrid jumped, timing it, for the perfect moment to get past him, but then Natsu pounced on the hybrid about to sink his teeth in it like a big cat, but then the hybrid rolled over almost crushing Natsu underneath itself, it was getting ready to attack back, Lucy let a tear drop, but then all of a sudden everything went black, and memories of the day her parents were killed right in front of her came pouring back, how weak she was, how the only thing she could do was run, that's why she learnt what she had, she realized it wasn't for revenge for her parents, no it was to protect the people she loved, to keep that moment from happening ever again. Color started filtering back into Lucy's world, and she opened her eyes to find herself covered in blood, not hers, but the hybrids she had ripped its head right off the thing, she dropped its head, not the least bit worried and crawled over to Natsu, he had lost a lot of blood, he had a gash on his torso about four fingers long, and two finger deep. Lucy knew she couldn't carry him, she wasn't even sure if she could carry herself. Then, she realized Natsu's a vampire, he needs blood, she looked at the hybrid closest to her, the one Natsu was originally trying to feed on, but it was clean out, she drained the hybrid completely in her mad frenzy. Lucy knew what she had to do, she grabbed a knife, and juggled it into her broken arm, before slitting the wrist on her good arm, and angling it, so the blood could drip down his throat, once Natsu tasted it, he latched on, causing Lucy to flinch, from the sudden change in pressure. He held on tightly drinking for his life, Lucy crawled closer to Natsu trying her best to cradle him in broken arms. Finally Natsu released before licking her wrist slightly where she had cut, and hugging her arm like it were the most precious thing in the world. "Lucy..I",

"Shhh...don't speak. I know, and it's okay, you didn't do anything without permission, I promise."

"But I?"

"No Natsu, you didn't. You saved me. Thank you." Lucy said before placing her head on Natsu's Shoulder, Natsu turned around to hug her back, and held her close not to let her see him, as his tears fell. And Lucy let him sit there until he nearly fell asleep.

"Natsu, it's time to go. I told everyone we'd meet at your house." Lucy said softly.

Natsu wiped his face before standing up, "Okay, let's go." Natsu smiled holding his hand out for Lucy to grab, and so she did, but she didn't expect to be scooped up, before he took off through the woods with his new found strength.

When they got back to Natsu's place, everyone was already there and waiting. They all looked at Natsu and Lucy wide eyed, at first they didn't think anything of it, until they remembered their adventures in the woods and looked at each other.

"You look like Carry." Natsu said with a slight laugh, that Lucy did not find the least bit funny.

"And you look like Forrest Gump!"

"Will you guys knock it off, and go clean off already." Gajeel said, before the two could start bickering. The two shuffled back towards the bathroom.

"I'll get you some more clean clothes. I swear everytime you come over you're covered in blood."

"Don't forget, the first time was because of you." Lucy said matter of factly.

"Me? Why I would never." Natsu said skipping to his drawers to grab Lucy clothes. Lucy stumbled into the bathroom, before sitting down on the toilet, to attempt to shuffle out of the blood soaked clothes.

"Here ya go Luce...", Natsu paused seeing Lucy wince in pain like that was so out of character, she never showed how much pain she was in. Natsu closed the door for her and stopped her mid shuffle. "How did you get out of your clothes earlier?"

"I...I cut myself out of them with my knife Loki gave me." Lucy looked down at her feet defeated.

"Well where's your knife, I'll get it for you."

"No Natsu, these are your close. My clothes mean nothing, I have so many it doesn't matter, but you don't. I couldn't." Lucy said grabbing Natsu by the wrist.

"But Luce, I don't care about that. I'd rather have one less outfit than see you in pain like this." Natsu tried reasoning, but Lucy wouldn't let him. "Fine then." Natsu breathed nervously. Natsu decided against his better judgment to help her undress, first he undid the homemade sling resting her arm gently by her side, then got to work undoing the splint when he was done he pressed his lips against a bruise on her arms, then got on his knees, and started to undo the splint on her leg before pressing another kiss on a bruise right above her knee, causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach, she was glad she was sitting because her knees went completely weak at this, this, what was this? Natsu was being so gentle, so caring, he was hardly ever like this, I mean he was, but not to the extent. "I'm so glad you're safe." Natsu whispered mostly to himself, but Lucy herd. She smiled and ruffled his hair. Then Natsu went back to work helping Lucy, looking for any signs of discomfort. Natsu looked Lucy in the eye, as he grabbed the bottom of the shorts and asked if this was okay, she just nodded, and he slid her shorts off gently, keeping eye contact with her making sure he wasn't causing any pain, or panic, then got closer as he grabbed the bottom of the shirt she was wearing. "Is this okay?" Natsu asked again. Again Lucy just nodded keeping the same eye contact on Natsu, as he a had with her, and he lifted the shirt up and over her head, and then down, pulling the shirt off of her hurt arm last. Afterwards Natsu stood up to start the water for her, making sure it'd be nice and warm, for Lucy. As he was testing the water Lucy stood up, and through her arms around Natsu's back, he stood there shocked for a moment before holding her arms.

"Natsu. I realized something today." Natsu's eyes shot open, and he tried to turn around to give Lucy his complete attention, but she held on tighter. "First remembering how helpless I was when my parents were killed and not being able to do anything, and again thinking Loki was in danger, and feeling helpless not being able to do anything, and then when you were hurt you were fighting so hard, I felt so weak compared to you and I thought I wouldn't be able to save you, it scared me so bad, but then...",

"Lucy you aren't weak or helpless."

"Listen Natsu. Let me finish. What I realized was all my training, all that I go through, the reason I fight it isn't for revenge, I don't know how I could ever think I was that petty, no it was for the people that I love, the people that are still here, the family I've made and continue to make, I fight for them. The truth is I've fought for you even before I ever met you Natsu, and then all of a sudden I wasn't helpless anymore, I was stronger, I was wiser, and kinder than I ever gave myself credit for." Natsu smiled before finally gaining enough leverage to spin around in Lucy's arms and pulled her closer, and leaned down to where his nose grazed hers. "That's funny, because I fought for you too." He said smoothly causing her stomach to flip and her knees to go weak, but Natsu felt her go weak, and quickly spun her against the wall in the shower getting them both wet.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Natsu said with a furrowed brow, and worry in his tone. "Oh I know I'll get you a chair from the kitchen." Natsu said lightly, about to pull away before Lucy grabbed him by the shirt, which caused them both to slip and fall, Natsu did his best to fall between Lucy and the tub, but they ended up falling side by side with Lucy landing on her broken arm, causing her to cry out. "Oh shit, I am so sorry. I am going to get the stuff to make you a new splin...", Natsu paused as he realized he accidentally grabbed Lucy's chest as he was getting up, and causing them both to blush, "Natsu sputtered into a million apologies as he left the bathroom.

"Why the fuck are you all wet. " Gray asked Natsu.

"Shut up Ice breath." Natsu said back as he walked right past Gray to Levy. "Levy, please help Lucy, I think I hurt her." Natsu said as he knelt on the floor.

"Natsu your job wasn't to have.."

"Shut up bolt brain! I would never take advantage of her like that!" Natsu stopped Gajeel before he could finish his sentence.

"So your saying that you wanted to, but she said no, or worst, you hurt her before you could do the deed." Loki said seriously as he shifted his glasses into position.

"Screw you guys!" Natsu yelled before stomping back into his room, and slamming the door shut, which was Levy's queue to go splint up he friend, who she found laying in the tug staring at the ceiling poking her big toe into the faucet.

"You know Lu, you can get your toe stuck in there."

"Liar." Lucy said sounding slightly disappointed. "No really, it happens all the time." Levy said seriously, causing Lucy to yank her toe out and sit up a little too quickly, hurting herself.

"Careful Lu." Levy rushed to Lucy's side,, what's wrong, why are you moping. Lucy laid there as Levy splinted Lucy's leg telling Levy what had happened. "So what you're saying, is you wanted Natsu to kiss you." "Pretty much... maybe he doesn't like me the same way." Lucy said before rolling over to use her good arm to get up, and maneuver to the toilet so levy could splint Lucy's arm. "That's bullshit. Of course Natsu likes you, he's just old fashioned, and because he doesn't know how to court you, he's scared to make a move."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, he treats you different than other girls."

"Yeah, but that could just be because of my secret."

"What secret?"

"Levy what I am going to tell you, you cannot tell anybody." Lucy sighed out, before spilling the beans. Levy sat there motionless, before tears started down her face.

"Hey, hey no water works."

"But Lucy you must hate us." Levy stuttered through her wimpers. Lucy got on her knees and hugged her friend. "I could never hate an entire species, especially not when there's a Levy somewhere in there."

"Does the Dean Know?"

"I'm sure he does, at least about me being human. He's not the dean for nothing." Lucy said thinking, about how she'd been treated so kindly by the Dean. "Come on, help me get into these clothes, so we can get out of the bathroom."

"By the way, vamps love it when the people they love smell like them. It's like our number one turn on. Natsu wouldn't let you wear something he wore as often as this unless he really liked you." Levy stated with a wink, earning herself an eye roll from Lucy.

When Lucy and Levy emerged from the bathroom they got a round of applause from the boys. "Took you long enough." Gray said a little too loud.

"Great, now that, that is established give me the skin samples. Levy and Loki come with me. The rest of you wait here while I try to splice this sample." Lucy said with a glare that could kill, but they all followed orders earning a smile. Lucy knocked on Natsu's bedroom door, "What now?"

"Natsu, it's me." Natsu would recognize that voice anywhere. He jumped out of bed straightening his pj's best he could nearly tripping on his way to the door. "What's up Luce?" Natsu said with a grin.

"We need your chemistry set real quick." Natsu stepped aside letting in Lucy, Levy and Loki, and pulling his microscope, and solutions, out of his school drawer. Lucy looked at him astonished that his home hadn't blown to bits. "Here ya go" Natsu said still smiling. Lucy just shook her head smiling as she set up the microscope, and assembled her probe as Levy looked for the proper solutions they would need before getting to work. Lucy adjusted the microscopic lens until it was at just the right magnification she needed it to be, but something was off. She dropped a bit of iron solution into the skin cell sample and waited before dabbing it with a sanitary swatch that she first dipped in lead solution, and then swapped out the skin sample, and watched as the new sample jittered and gyrated. Lucy grabbed another solution using a sterile needle to drop in the slightest amount, and she watched the cells scatter. These cells, they're dying."

"That's good right?" Loki asked

"But this is from, the dead hybrid right?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, the one you killed early this morning." Lucy said sitting back in the chair she was using.

"So they're like cockroaches?" Levy stated.

"Worst, they're like snakes. Which means they can camouflage themselves." Lucy said frustratedly.

"Wait, let me see Lucy." Loki asked, noticing something odd. Lucy gestured to the equipment. "Be my guess."

"Lucy you said you never touched this one right?" Lucy nodded yes looking at Loki confused. "This hybrid looks like it has you blood cell type."

"What, no way?!" Lucy scooted up to look. "How can you tell."

"Your blood type, no your DNA is rare, no one else has had even slightly similar gene cells, or blood type for centuries."

"Loki what are you saying?" Lucy said with her hands cradling her head.

"Lucy, do you remember, how you used to wake up, with a fever, and it would look like you were attacked by bugs."

"Not really."

"The Heartfilias were furious when they saw, and they berated Ivan for it, because he would, come check on you at night, and it only happened on his watch. Lucy I think Ivan's been stealing, plasma from you. I think it's Ivan that's after you."

"Loki that's insane."

"Lucy, think about it. How else could your physical DNA be in this sample, your genes are already rare enough when taking in to consideration that no one person has the same DNA."

"You're right. No one else knows, I didn't even know. How did you know?"

"You're adopted remember. The Heartfilias trusted me and Ivan with things about your life that were important. That's why you have a body guard. You're worth more money than even the Heartfilias were. Lucy I need to go." Loki stood up, but Lucy shot up after him grabbing him by his sweater.

"Loki, if you're right, and he did do this on purpose then this, this is just the beginning, and he might expect you to leave, I can't lose you." Lucy said calmly. "There has to be a better way than this. We need to plan for a war, a war for my head, and anything that stands in his way."

"Lu we need to get to campus and tell the Dean." Levy said. "No, we can't get the school involved in this." LUcy panicked.

"They all took a breath and then went to leave the room and tell the others, but came to find eaves droppers on the other side of the door, Gajeel, Gray, and Juvia nearly fell on their faces when Levy yanked the door open.

"So blondie, what's the common weakness." Gajeel mumbled.

"Don't know, it isn't a vampire hybrid like we thought. It's a snake hybrid."

"Yeah we heard that. What about you what's your weakness?" Gray said cross legged and half naked on the floor.

"Haha, you think I have a weakness. You're cute, really, especially for thinking that even if I had one, I'd tell anyone."

"You make it sound like we're trying to off you or something." Gray said sounding irritated.

"Gray look at me, I literally stepped on a ticking time bomb, and was beat up by this thing at 7:30 this morning, and fought more of these things around 1 this afternoon. Do I look like I've been blown up? My sparing partners a have been a werewolf, Aquarius, and vamps, I've blown up a school, set a couple on fire, and survived being nearly mauled by a rather large gang of Vampires. If I knew, I would already, be out there searching for more of those ugly hybrids, and getting rid of them." Lucy said frustrated at the topic.

Lucy brushed pass the three vamps on the floor and ran ahead of them to the campus. She was running, a bit behind, but she needed to talk to the Dean. "Makarov."

"Yes dear?"

"I need to ask a favor. I need a room off of campus."

"Why so suddenly?"

" I'm sorry, I don't want to lie to you, but I can't say. It's for personal reasons."

"This doesn't make me comfortable, but I understand. I'll tell you what. I have a small apartment in town I never really use it. You can stay , there, but in turn for rent, you run errands for me. I hate to waste so much wolfsbane just to get some groceries."

"Thank you so much Dean." Lucy threw her arms around Makarov, before hobbling off to her classes.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey there love's... I hope you all have fun reading this fluffy chapter. It feels a little short, but I like what I wrote. Also, please don't hate me after reading this one haha. Fairy Tail and its characters all belong to the extremely talented Hiro Mashima.

After classes, Cana helped Lucy pack up her things, and move them through town to the apartment. When they got there they noticed the apartment was a little stuffy, and Dusty, but nothing a little TLC couldn't fix, Lucy through open the windows, and grabbed an old broom to start sweeping and Cana poured herself a glass of wine before getting started on mop water. Cana and Lucy had fun, they talked, laughed, drank, and cleaned, until neither of them could keep their eyes open. "I'm gonna take a bath first. feel free to sleep anywhere you want." Lucy said sleepily.

"Will do." Cana shouted back through slurred words. Just as Cana found a comfortable piece of floor a panicked Natsu jumped through the window.

"Where's Lucy?!"

"S... in da batsroom", Cana said wincing at how loud Natsu spoke. He ran in the bathroom, as Lucy was getting in the tub, Lucy shrieked and ducked down, and Natsu tried to stop but slipped on the newly waxed floor and slid into the tub. Lucy kicked Natsu out of the tub, and pulled the curtain closed, to hide her body.

"What was that for Luce?!"

"I'm naked, you twit!"

"You didn't care earlier, you even hugged me." Natsu said back nonchalantly causing all memories from before class came flooding back and she slinked deeper into the tub to hide her blush. "What's wrong Natsu?"

"You left as soon as class ended, I didn't get to see you. I thought you were going to go back home." Natsu sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere Natsu." Lucy peaked around the curtain at him.

"I can't stay in the dorms with what's going on, it could put everyone in danger. I couldn't live with myself if anyone had gotten hurt because of me."

"But I could." Natsu whispered.

"What?" Lucy pulled the curtain open a little more, and looked at Natsu with a puzzled look on her face. "I could live with you, if someone was hurt trying to protect you. I would follow you through the gates of hell if you asked me too. You, you're precious."

"Don't talk like that Natsu, you'll get yourself hurt or killed,, or..."

"No, no I won't. You said you're still fighting for all of us right!? Well we're fighting for you too. You could be homeless wearing dirty rags and you'd still be precious as treasure to us, not just to us, but to me." Natsu was staring into Lucy's eyes again.

"Don't push us away anymore, let us fight with you. You see if one ant fights you get squished, but when the whole army fights, each ant has the strength of 5 men. If we fight as a team, no one has to die." Natsu said seriously. Lucy grinned, Natsu you're a genius, Lucy shouted as she jumped out of the tub and into Natsu's arms. Eyes widened at the sight of the still recovering girl flying at him, he was just quick enough to grab her before rolling over, and falling down with Lucy on top of him. "Do you like having broken bones, cause that's how you get them." Natsu said slightly out of breath. Lucy just giggled, which caused Natsu to giggle, and soon both of them were laughing, they didn't even know what they were laughing at, all they really knew was they were laughing together, and there laughter died down as they realized they were still tangled in each other. Natsu's hold became firmer, and Lucy's breathing drew shorter and quicker. " We should get up now Luce." Natsu breathed out as he stared into her beautiful chocolate orbs.

"Yeah." Was all Lucy managed to sneak out as she stared back into his Forest green eyes she traveled Natsu's arm with her hand until she found his hand, and brought his wrist up to her mouth, and kissed it, like he had done hers' before, and then started to get up, that's when he had finally lost control, he quickly grabbed Lucy, and pulled her towards himself passionately kissing her, when Lucy realized what was happening she settled into Natsu's hold kissing him back just as passionately pulling him closer to her, she got so lost in her actions that she accidentally ground her hips in to his, and pulled away ashamed for merely second before she ended up pinned between Natsu and her bathroom door, with his mouth against hers again, he returned the favor rolling his hips against hers causing her knees to weaken.

"Luce are you okay?" Natsu managed between short ragged breaths.

"I'm fine, just a little weak in the knees right now." Lucy said breathing into Natsu's chest, before looking back up into his eyes desperately wanting more. Natsu nuzzled his nose against Lucy's and smiled. "I meant with this. I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you, or making you do anything..." This time Lucy took the initiative and closed the distance between their mouths, first kissing him gently on the corner of his lip and giving him a little smile that made Natsu's world flip. "shut up already." Lucy whispered before letting out a slight giggle. Then Natsu grabbed Lucy, and picked her up, pinning her even tighter between the door and himself, kissing Lucy again harder, before pulling away in shock and a little delight when Lucy nibbled on his lip. "You took a bath, you don't smell like me anymore. We need to fix that." Natsu whispered into Lucy's ear before licking her neck and nibbling gently, as to not break the skin, Lucy let out a small wimper, but for what, what stimulation was she missing, then Natsu spun around and laid Lucy on the ground ever so gently before attacking her lips with his again, this time he nibbled her lip he accidently broke skin, Natsu stopped immediately looking apologetic. Lucy just smiled at Natsu, before leaning in to lick the small wound before kissing it gently, Lucy swept her hand gently along his cheek hoping for more, Natsu ran his hand through Lucy's hair, gently kissing her one last time before pulling away. "We should stop now, I don't want to hurt you."

"It's just a scratch Natsu it's okay."

"This time, but I can't control myself around you Luce. I don't want us to do anything we'll regret." Lucy's smile faded, she got up and put on her pajamas, before heading towards the bathroom door she was pinned against just moments ago. "What's wrong Luce?" "Look if you aren't interested in me then just say so Natsu, you don't have to lie, and go along.."

"You think that I'm not into you?" Natsu said as he raised an eyebrow at Lucy. "Do you think that I'm the kind of guy who would... I just kissed you, I've never kissed anyone like that before, ever. I would not have done that if I weren't interested in you."

"Then why'd you stop? Why do you always play with my emotions." Lucy said trying not to sound hurt.

" I have never played with your emotions. I'm sorry if it seemed that way, the truth is that I've liked you since I first laid eyes on you, I like you so much it hurts sometimes, and it drives me crazy. I have been holding my feelings back for months."

"You idiot, why did you make me wait so long?" Lucy whispered, then Natsu noticed that Lucy was crying.

"Whoa hey now... Don't cry." Natsu said, before grabbing Lucy's hand. "This was never my intention, I did everything I could not to like you, because I love being your friend so much. There's nothing I'd rather be, and if you didn't like me back things would get awkward."

"I'm not like that. I would never treat you differently, just because I couldn't return your feelings thats stupid, I hate people like that."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I was just so scared, and that's the truth."

"If you liked me so much, why'd you stop?"

"Why are you in such a rush to speed things up?"

"Because I'm scared to, I could die, and that's it. Do you know how scary it is to not know how things are going to end up? Especially when I decided I want to live, not only that, but I just found out how much I..." Lucy stopped herself before she could finish the sentence, she continued crying harder, and Natsu picked her up and carried her into her pile of blankets as she clung to him crying into his shirt, Natsu sat down gently still holding Lucy. Lucy couldn't believe it, she had been approached by suitors, time and time again, and she chooses to fall in love with someone now, as a war approaches.

"Listen Lucy, I understand. The thing is though I don't have the proper attire to go any further, if you get it. I love kids, but just not enough to have them now, ya know, because we will come out of this alive, and when we do, you can finish school, take over the family business, or not, you could do whatever you want to do, even see the world, and I can be right next to you while you do it, because you're mine now, and I don't intend to let anyone take you away from me, not even this Ivan creep I keep hearing about." Natsu said before kissing Lucy's cheek softly. Lucy's eyes widened after hearing Natsu out, she pushed herself away from him and looked him in the eyes with bewilderment.

"You mean that's why you?" Natsu nodded his head yes, and Lucy smiled in relief. "what about what happened at your place?"

"I was helping you, that would've been way too pervy of me, do you know how hard it was, not to look down, I mean your boobs were right there." Natsu gestured earning a slap across his chest and a chuckle. Lucy and Natsu spent the rest of the morning talking until they both passed out tangled in each other.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Day The Crimson Petals Fell**

 **I am so..., sorry that it took me this long to post an update. This fanfic has not been forgotten, nor have you guys. Thank you so much for supporting me even in my absence. I had been having a lot of issues mentally lately, and am slowly starting to heal, and will definitely do my best to be better about posting now. Thaank you all again for your support my loves. This one's a short one, but the next one is definitely gonna be way... longer.**

The Group of friends had been bouncing between Natsu and Lucy's place for the week waiting for Loki's return. Capricorn had given Lucy a knew knife as a sign of his alliance to her and so that she could remain safe even when he could not protect her. Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel would spar with each other, to keep each other on their feet. Levy and Lucy would go over politics, organized crime, economy, and current events, which Lucy despised, but in order to take on whoever is after her, Lucy needed to be ready for anything, even Loki being right about Ivan. Every now and again Erza would chime in to help Lucy with her form or reaction time, and Mirajane would do things like remind Lucy and the others to take a break, eat and take care of themselves. Even though Lucy felt like she was preparing for a war, she was happy, she finally had a family; it wasn't the one she had lost, nor would it ever be a replacement, but it was family, and it was taking her to places she never dreamed.

After another week had gone by, Lucy had finally gotten a call, and Lucy was so excited to have the missing piece of her family back. Unfortunately, it wasn't Loki on the phone like Lucy had hoped. "Aquarius?" I wasn't expecting you. What's wrong?"

"Listen. I am having something sent your way. Virgo is bringing it with her, and she will be staying with you from now on, and if you know what's good for you, you will not try to contact, or come near this estate until I call you. Got it!"

"Yes ma'am." Lucy said back quickly, not daring to even entertain the idea of disagreeing with Aquarius.

"Good, Virgo will arrive by train at dawn. Please be an eloquent host, and escort her to your place." Aquarius said sounding slightly annoyed, which usually meant she cared, before hanging up softly.

Lucy wasn't sure of what was happening, but she knew if Aquarius wanted her to stay away, it was for a damn good reason.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu smiled walking up with Levy, and the others.

"Who was that, is Loki on his way..." Natsu was cut off by Lucy trying her hardest not to fall apart.

"No. It wasn't. It wasn't Loki. Guy's I'm scared, what if he doesn't make it back, or is found out, or killed, and Aquarius just didn't have the heart to tell me over the phone. What do I do?" Lucy fell to her knees on the verge of a panic attack.

"Lu Lu..", Levy started before Natsu shook his head. "Lucy, get up", Natsu said quietly, " I know you heard me Lucy. Get up", Natsu said again a bit louder.

"You and I both know that Loki is not that easy to take out. You need to have more faith in him, in us. Listen, I know you aren't used to having to rely on others, but it's time you start if you wanna come out of this on top, because the only way we all get out of this is if we have faith and trust in each other. Now lift your head up and stand tall."

"You know Lucy, we're all worried. He's all of our friends, so if you need to cry that's okay, but don't strike us out before we even played the game." Gray chimed in softly, almost the complete opposite of Natsu's grungy, gruff sounding voice that was just speaking moments before.

"Now why don't we find a place to sit so we can go over what you do know." Gajeel said in that voice that Lucy had now become so accustomed too. You know the one where he pretends like it's whatever, and he doesn't care, but he's glad everything's okay, because he actually does care; yeah, that voice.

The group sat down and Lucy relayed everything she spoke about with Aquarius with everyone. The group deciding it's best that Gray accompany Lucy in the morning; since they are more accustomed to each other's fighting style, should anything happen they would make the best team; should anything really bad happen Natsu would be back up, taking lookout unless needed.

"Next order of business. Why don't we finish splicing those cells. If we can't figure out your weakness yet, we can at least start by figuring out what else the monster is made off, and if we can get a blood sample from you we can at least try and figure out what is so special about your genetic code that Loke had been so crude as to forget to share with us." Levy winked at Lucy, before nudging her to come along.


End file.
